Kasoku wa eien ni Mi familia por siempre
by ItZaYaNa
Summary: Edward deja a Bella por otra tua cantante, ella se aleja y después de mucho sufrimiento por fin empieza a ver la luz al final de ese túnel, después de tiempo tiene una nueva familia pero se tendrá que enfrentar de nuevo a su pasado como el nuevo ser que es.
1. RECUEDOS DOLOROSOS

Cada que acabe un capitulo escribiré algo de lo que pueda ayudar a entender algunas cosas y estarán enseradas en dos filas una abajo y otra arriba (XDXDXDXD)

Kasoku wa eien ni (Mi familia por siempre)

1.-RECUEDOS DOLOROSOS

PVB (Punto de Vista de Bella)

Cuando estas roto no puedes hacer nada o encontrar una escapatoria, estas en un agujero negro, por eso cuando encuentras una pequeña luz en medio de esa oscuridad te aferras y no la sueltas. Así yo estoy viviendo, con esa luz que encontré pero con cada paso de los años ha crecido más, aun así siempre estaré en la oscuridad por culpa de "el" el hombre,… mejor dicho el vampiro que ame con locura y me dejo a dos días de nuestra boda, aun sabiendo que lo amaba y que le entregué todo lo que tenía.

Flash Back

_-Bella, la amo._

_En ese momento pude jurar que mi corazón dejo de latir. Claro que había notado la mirada que le dirigía, pero yo quería creer en Alice, quería confiar en que eran alucinaciones mías, ella al igual que el resto de los Cullen me había mentido. Ellos sabían desde un principio los sentimientos de Edward por esa chica, sabían que dentro de poco nos casaríamos y… mierda, no me lo dijeron, ninguno de ellos tuvo compasión de mí. Era la segunda vez que Edward me abandonaba, mi corazón en definitiva había muerto, y no fue necesaria la ponzoña._

_Me sorprendí al no sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ni el corazón latiendo rápidamente, al contrario, por el espejo retrovisor vi mi cara serena, pálida, mis ojos vacíos. Un abismo inmenso que me estremecí por dentro, eso en definitiva era un punto sin retorno._

_-Bella, por Dios, dime qué piensas- me exigió._

_¿Cómo se atreve a exigir?, me enfurecí, está claro que lo privaría de saberlo. Esta vez sería diferente, no sería la Bella tonta, de la que de seguro junto a aquella mujer, se burlaba._

_Agarre la manija de la puerta para salir, el viento gélido pego contra mi rostro. No me gire a verlo, no era necesario, lo tenía frente a mí._

_-Por favor- me pidió- Prométeme algo, pro… prométeme que no harás nada estúpido._

_Cómo podría hacer cosas más entupidas y tontas de las que ya he hecho, enamorarme de él fue sin duda alguna, la que encabeza la lista. Trate de rodear su cuerpo para pasar, sin embargo el me seguía tapando el paso._

_-Apártate- le hable con indiferencia._

_Me sorprendía mi actuación, quizás el tiempo junto a él me ha servido._

_-Bella._

_-¡Quítate!- siseé al borde de mi paciencia._

_Edward me vio con los ojos desorbitados, ¡de verdad creía que no iba a actuar!_

_-Entiéndeme- me dijo viéndome a los ojos._

_-Te entiendo- dije con voz contenida, viéndole a los ojos, por primera vez sin deslumbrarme._

_-No, No lo haces- me recrimino._

_-Así que todavía me recriminas porque según tú no te entiendo, déjame decirte algo Edward Cullen tú no eres el afectado en esto, soy yo, te entregué todo, mi alma, mi corazón, hasta mi cuerpo, yo te perdone la primera vez,… me prometiste que no me abandonarías "te amaba"-remarque te amaba para que supiera que esta vez no lo quería de vuelta-solo déjame en paz-lo quise esquivar pero él no me dejo_

_Agarre el móvil de mi bolsa y marque el único número que sabía que iba a responder._

_-Aléjalo de mí- dije con crueldad no propia de mí-. Si de verdad me consideraste una mascota buena- me burle de mi ironía._

_Le tendí el teléfono a Edward, él lo tomo con incertidumbre. Sabía que Alice hablaría con él, Edward se hizo aún lado, viéndome con dolor y… ¿pena?, lumbre negra quemaba mis entrañas._

_-No quiero romper el compromiso, pero…_

_Me voltee interrumpiéndolo, lo vi a los ojos y dije con la vos llena de odio- pues yo si lo rompo, no te preocupes,- dije con sarcasmo- ya no habrá boda, ya no habrá nada de nada, de ese modo podrás irte con esa…-no podía más, estaba cansada de tantas mentiras-solo déjame._

_Me volví a mi casa él me estaba diciendo algo pero no lo quise oír y camine a grandes zancadas a mi casa._

_-Ni te atrevas a entrar- susurre, segura de que oiría._

_Fue la última vez que le vi, fue la última vez que le suplique a Alice dejar de verme en sus predicciones. Fue la última vez que vi a los Cullen, ya que después de eso me mude a otro lugar, uno con sol para no volverlos a encontrar a aquel ser que me hirió tanto_

Fin del Flash Back

Hace ya más de tres años y medio de eso pero a mí se me hacía menos tiempo y más aun con este dolor que seguía sintiendo en mi corazón, este dolor que me mata y me tortura cada vez que recuerdo esas palabras, cada una de ellas se me quedaron grabadas en lo más profundo de mi mente. Un toque en la puerta me despertó de mis recuerdos –adelante-dije, en ese momento entro Solomon un gran amigo, mejor dicho el mejor amigo que he tenido aparte de Jacob, ha sido uno de los rallos de luz que he podido tener en esta inmensa oscuridad.

Solomon es media cabeza más grande que yo, es musculoso pero no tanto, su cabello rubio medio largo, piel como mármol, ojos color caramelo derretido, sonrisa tierna y cariñosa y muy cordial

-Bella ya han llegado-me dijo acercándose a mí con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? No me digas que estabas recordando a ese.

-En realidad… si-no le podía ocultar nada a Solomon, porque ha sido un gran apoyo para mí y para Lee.

-Bella, ya sabes que eso te hace mal, no nos gusta que lo hagas, ni a mí ni a nadie-me dijo al mismo tiempo que me agarraba las manos y las apretaba entre las suyas -te esperamos abajo

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de dejarme sola en mi habitación. Y eso me recordó el día que todo cambio.

Flash Back

_Era un día nublado como siempre en Forks como todos los demás, a dos meses de nuestra boda. Estaba esperando a que acabase la clase para volver a estar con Edward, sonó la campana, recogí mis cosas y Salí del salón y ahí estaba esperándome apoyado en la pared con esos ojos color caramelo que me miraban con amor, me quede maravillada viendo esos ojos que no me di cuenta cuando llego a mi lado para besarme._

_-Qué te pasa Bella te has quedado en shock y puesto como un tomate-me decía con voz burlona_

_-No es nada, solo me has vuelto a deslumbrar, como siempre-le dije juntando nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor._

_Ya nadie se fijaba en nosotros pues ya todo el pueblo sabía de nuestra boda, entonces apareció Alice dando saltitos de felicidad._

_-¿Que pasa Alice?-pregunte con miedo imaginando que tenía preparado para este fin de semana._

_-Ha pues iremos de Shopping para comprar unas cosas que necesitamos para la boda-lo que me temía ir de compras con Alice otra vez, desde hace tres semanas hemos ido de compras por lo de la boda y todavía faltaba de comprar pero así lo hacía Alice para ir de Shopping más seguido._

_-Otra vez Alice no puedes ir tu sola con Rosalie y Jasper- le pregunte con la esperanza de que dijera que si_

_-No Bella eres tú la que debe ir porque eres la novia y no aceptare un no por respuesta aunque me amenace Edward, yo puedo con él y contigo sola y si no me crees pruébame-eso significaba que ya había perdido toda mi esperanza para un fin de semana con mi "prometido". Odiaba decir o pensar en eso, me seguía aterrando._

_-Bella __vamos ya a la cafetería para que comas ya que creó que mi hermana no se acuerda "que debes comer"-Alice le saco la lengua a Edward y yo me reí parecían niños de escuela cuando peleaban. _

_Al llegar a la cafetería y abrir la puerta Edward se puso rígido y me soltó, yo no sabía que le pasaba, en ese momento pasaron dos cosas Alice miraba al frente con la mirada perdida y Edward había desaparecido de mi lado, entonces me di cuenta de que Alice estaba viendo el futuro en una de sus visiones, la llamaba pero no obtuve respuesta en ese momento Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban al lado de las dos. Jasper le hablaba pero cundo reacciono empezó a hablar con una velocidad vampírica que no pude entender nada, cuando Alice termino de hablar Jasper y Emmett desaparecieron todo fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta excepto nosotros._

_Me empecé a preocupar porque ni Rosalie ni Alice me explicaban que pasaba. Me llevaron a su casa en el BMW de Rosalie antes de que acabaran las clases ya que el volvo de Edward no estaba, en el carro Alice hablaba por teléfono con Carlisle, cuando acabo de contarle empecé a preguntarle..._

_-¿Qué te pasa Alice?, me están asustando_

_-No pasa nada Bella-me respondió con un tono calmado_

_-No me mientas, ¿dónde está Edward?, ¿qué paso en la cafetería? ¡Alice dime que paso!-dije con una voz preocupada e histérica casi gritándole_

_-Tranquilízate Bella es solo que…que-Alice parresia nerviosa_

_-¿Que pasa díganme?_

_-Edward encontró otra tua cantante-me contesto Rosalie sin rodeos- y estaba en la cafetería por eso se fue así de repente, quiere estar lejos para no matarla._

_-¿Para no matarla?-pregunte entonces él debía alejarse un tiempo o peor me dejaría por ella-¿dónde está Edward y quien esa nueva cantante?_

_-Se fue a Denali con Tanya no creo que dure mucho, como una semana o menos-una semana, no como que una semana-y la muchacha es nueva se llama Layla Verner, va conmigo en historia y con Jasper y Emmett en Deporte_

_-Y ¿Edward como esta?_

_-Se encuentra bien, no te preocupes solo un poco enojado_

_-¿Enojado?_

_-Sí, consigo mismo por no poder ser más fuerte y quedarse contigo _

_En ese momento no me fije en el doble sentido de sus palabras. Después de eso Edward se fue alejando poca a poca de mi pero no le daba importancia porque me decían que era por la boda, que estaba nervioso y ese tipo de cosas. Aparte de eso no me importaba porque ya había sido su mujer y pensaba que nada nos separaría nunca… Estaba muy equivocada._

Fin del Flash Back

-Madre, que a qué hora vas a bajar dice tío Jacob-entro mi pequeño amor, la luz más grande que he tenido en esta inmensa oscuridad mi pequeño Charlie, mi pequeño Lee, mi hijo de tan solo 3 años de edad, "mi" hijo y el de ese vampiro que me abandono, el hijo que no se merece y que no sabe que existe.

-Ya voy cariño-me levante y agarre su manita con fuerza para irnos pero me jalo de la mano

-Madre que tienes, tus ojos se ven llenos de tristeza.

-No tengo nada cariño-dije para tranquilizarlo

-Estuviste recordando a mi padre verdad-me sorprendió lo que dijo-lo sé porque siempre tienes esa mirada de dolor cada vez que lo recuerdas

-No te preocupes Lee no lo volveré a hacer-mi pequeño Lee sabia como me sentía tan solo con mirarme, era mi luz y mi único soporte que estaría ahí para siempre por toda mi existencia que sería muy larga.

-Bella baja ya que Demetri volvió a retar a Sam y Félix a mi Jacob-me dijo Leah

-Ya sabes que solo es por jugar y no les pasara nada, no te preocupes que te hace daño con el embarazo.

-Lo sé, solo que no me gusta que se peleen en estos momentos de festejo, bueno que se le va a hacer-dijo resignada-ha Lee feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias tía Leah

Después bajamos y encontré a Demetri peleando con Sam, a Jacob con Félix, a Quil con Alec, los otros miembros de la manada estaban comiendo y toda mi familia se podría decir que también estaban comiendo pero mejor dicho estaban tomando o bebiendo.

-Alec eso es trampa no es justo usar tu poder con Quil-lo regañe-si no vas a obedecer las reglas yo are que lo hagas

-No es necesario Bella yo puedo ganarle a este cachorrito sin necesidad de usar mis poderes-pronuncio esto con mucha confianza

-Veremos quién es el que gana chupa sangre-le reto Quil

-Vasta ambos, parecen unos niñitos

-Y tú que con Félix, también parecen unos mocosos jugando a las atrapadas-se defendió Quil de Jacob

-Es diferente nosotros entrenamos y ustedes juegan

-Ya se los advertí a se calman o los calmo ya-antes de que pudieran protestar apareció Aro para tranquilizar la situación

-Cálmate Bella, ya basta muchachos, desde que nos han venido a visitar siempre se han retado y siempre acaba en empate-Aro siempre ha parecido muy feliz.

-Aro tiene razón calmados ambos-en esta ocasión hablo Sam

-Está bien-dijeron Alec y Quil al unísono

-Ya acabaron de pelear, para seguir festejando a mi querido nieto

-¡Abuelito!-grito Lee cuando vio a Marco aparecer con Cayo

-Felicidades, mi querido nieto favorito-le dijo Marco a Lee al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba en brazos.

-Pero si soy tu único nieto-respondió Lee en los brazos de Marco

-Aparte de listo tienes mucha perspicacia jajaja

- -Aléjalo de mí- dije con crueldad no propia de mí-. Si de verdad me consideraste una mascota buena- me burle de mi ironía. esta es la parte donde Bella le habla por teléfono a Alice en el primer Flash Back, donde dice que burlo con ironía lo dice ya que Laurent se lo dice en el segundo libro cuando están en el prado

-Lee cumple años el 24 de marzo

-También dice que más de tres años y medió porque el embarazo de Bella duro los 9 meses y como Charlie cumpliría los 3 años, ha y Lee es el mismo que Charlie en pocas palabras el hijo de Bella y Edward 

Bueno es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, lo saque inspirado de otro pero creo que no paso del cap. 3 y saque unas cosas de ese solo pocas aunque pedí permiso y la autora no respondió a ni un mensaje ¬¬ y decidí publicar el mío espero que les guste es un EdwardXBellaXSalomon (un personaje de un anime que amo) espero que les guste


	2. Mi llegada con mi nueva familia

2.- Mi llegada con mi nueva familia

La primera vez que vi a Marco lo note como una persona sin emociones pero desde que empecé a vivir con los Vulturis he notado que Marco es así desde la muerte de su esposa. Desde que murió me han dicho que se volvió serio, sin emoción alguna, un vampiro sin nada que le interesara, pero cuando llegue empezó a sonreír un poco y a la llegada de Lee se volvió otro vampiro más feliz y con algo que no sé qué, que lo hace verse más vivo

Flash Back

_Era una noche de lluvia en Volterra cuando llegue al castillo de los Vulturi, toque la gran puerta de madera con detalles antiguos en toda ella, entonces escuche como se abría y salía una mujer muy bella con la ropa muy llamativa, entonces me acorde de ella era Heidi la vampiro que buscaba la comida de los Vulturi, la que les llevo a todos esos inocentes que no pudieron escapar, a la que Ed…Edw ni siquiera podía pesar su nombre, él me dijo que era el señuelo para la comida._

_-Miren nada más a quien trajo la tormenta-Heidi interrumpió mis pensamientos con esa voz tan hermosa pero con un toque de burla-y por lo que veo vino sola ¿Dónde están tus protectores? O mejor dicho ¿Qué haces aquí todavía como humana? ¿Acaso no sabes que los Vulturi no damos dos oportunidades?_

_-Vengo a ver a Aro_

_-¿A Aro?, ¿y para que si se podrían saber?_

_-No, solo se lo diré a Aro-no sabía de donde había sacado tanto valor para haber dicho eso_

_-Mira que sorpresa, así que la débil humana si tiene agallas-parecía divertida y al mismo tiempo sorprendida de que le hubiese contestado así_

_-Por favor, es importante-le suplique_

_-Sígueme-su tono de voz era enojada_

_Heidi me condujo por el mismo lugar donde habíamos salido aquella noche Alice, él y yo, pasamos la estancia, y me llevo al mismo cuarto donde los conocí por primera vez._

_-Espera aquí niña en lo que voy por mi amo Aro,-cuando se iba volteo y me dijo-espero verte en la cena_

_Con el comentario de Heidi me asuste un poco pero no podía mantener este secreto que esperaba que "él" no lo supiera nunca, escuche unos pasos en la habitación continua y apareció Aro, justo como lo recordaba._

_-Bella que sorpresa encontrarte así todavía como humana-paro como si estuviera pensando algo-¿qué es tan importante para decirme que no pudo ser después de tu transformación?_

_-Es que…es que-no sabía cómo decirle la noticia, me miraba con mucha curiosidad después de unos segundos tuve el valor de contarle-es que estoy embarazada de Edward-no sabía que doloroso seria decir su nombre_

_-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que estas embarazada de un vampiro? Eso haz dicho_

_-Si-fue lo único que pude contestar ya que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer_

_-Y donde está el padre de lo que sea que lleves en el vientre, si se supone que es de Edward-eso fue lo último para que las lágrimas salieran, no recuerdo pero creo que me desmaye en medio de todo, cuando desperté estaba en una habitación muy grande y rustica_

_-Ya te has despertado, entonces le avisare a mi amo-la que estaba con migo en esa habitación la reconocí muy rápido ya que ella había hecho que el sufriera el día que Vine por primera vez a Volterra, era Jane _

_Al recordar lo que sucedió me daban ganas de llorar pero ya no, ya no lloraría por él, por mi pasado, sino que sería fuerte para el futuro._

_-Bella haz despertado, que bien, ahora puedes explicarnos que es lo que me han contado-Aro me saco de mis pensamientos al entrar a la habitación junto con Marco, Cayo y Jane. ¿Acaso creían que yo podía ser peligrosa así como estaba? ¿Entonces porque tenían a Jane como guardaespaldas?_

_-Vamos Aro acaso le crees a esta mortal que le advertiste que si la encontrabas como humana la matarías y no lo ha hecho, aparte, los vampiros no podemos procrear-Cayo era cruel con esas palabras, las oía y me di cuenta que tenía que vivir, vivir para mi hijo, ese pequeño que no tena la culpa de que su padre nos dejara._

_-Es verdad-le dije a Cayo casi susurrando y la cabeza agachada_

_-Como puede ser verdad si eres solo una humana-escuchaba que hablaba y cada palabra que decía me hacía enojar más -si lo hubieras hecho con ese muchacho Cullen abrías muerto_

_-Cálmate Cayo, tranquilo, deja que Bella lo explique todo antes de hacer tus conclusiones si- Aro siempre con esa sonrisa que me tranquilizaba y a la vez me asustaba- anda Bella cuenta lo ocurrido._

_Conté todo lo que paso desde el día que me entregué a Edward. Después de eso Aro me dejo quedar en Volterra con su protección y promesa de que no me harían daño, pero yo sabía que solo lo hacía para experimentar con migo pues tenía curiosidad de mi embarazo, se le podía ver en los ojos, al poco tiempo me fui acostumbrando y debes en cuando le llamaba a mi papá o a Jacob para contar como estaba. Mi padre sabía todo por parte de Jacob, que en realidad me hizo un gran favor al decirle así no le tendría que mentir a nadie más aparte de mi mama y su esposo._

_Pasaron los meses y me iba acostumbrando a Volterra y a los Vulturi y ellos a mí. Creo que gracias a mí y mi cercanía se están acostumbrando al olor de la sangre humana._

_Como no me gustaba estar encerrada me gustaba salía a ver el atardecer hasta el anochecer y caminar por la plaza principal, también me gustaba mucho sus bibliotecas nunca antes había visto tantos libros reunidos de diferentes temas, mucho tiempo me la pasaba con Marco porque desde que llegue nos fuimos acercando más, el seria como un segundo padre para mi_

_Lo he visto reír y sonreír tantas veces desde que llegue pero no creo que haya sido común ya que cuando lo vieron reír se sorprendieron demasiado, también he conocido a las esposas de Aro y Cayo que no salen de sus habitaciones, me preguntaba por qué._

_Después de casi seis meses Lee nació en un noche de lluvia, pero esa misma noche me convirtieron en vampiro ya que al nacer Lee casi muero._

_Marco se encariño enseguida con Lee al igual que todos, pero él es su abuelo y mi segundo padre, muchas veces pensé y sigo pensando que Marco es el líder de los Vulturi pero al mismo tiempo no lo creo ya que se ha visto que Aro es el que decide todo._

Fin del Flash Back

Bueno aquí mi segundo capítulo Por favor dejen Reiews, sé que es mi primer fic pero les agradecería. Si tienen preguntas o algo plis me dicen Gracias por leer ^-^

el Solomon del que hablo es de un anime llamado BLOOD+ si lo quieren conoser solo entren a google y busquen en inagenes a "Solomon Blood+"

ha y ¡ARIGATO! por sus comentarios me inspiraron para hacer el 2 cap

conejoazul: claro que los are sufrir

DhampireCry: ya entre a tu pajina y la verdad no conosco a todos pero intentare verlos y si yo tambien amo a HAJI pero como que no se deseguro y lo pongo mas adelante


	3. VERDAD A MEDIAS

3.-VERDAD A MEDIAS

PVE (Punto de Vista de Edward) (13 años y medio después)

Flash Back

_-Bella, la amo._

_La observaba ahí sentada sin expresión con la vista perdida como si estuviera sin __vida muerta, pero me relaje ya que escuchaba su corazón latir ¿a un ritmo normal? ¿Acaso no sentía nada? ¿Qué le pasaba? Por cada minuto que pasaba me preocupaba más._

_-Bella, por Dios, dime qué piensas- le suplique ya que no podía leer su mente, en esos momentos como deseo poder leer lo que piensa, lo que siente, por lo menos antes podía leer su expresión, pero ni ahora eso podía hacer _

_Agarro la manija de la puerta para salir. Al momento que salió me puse enfrente de ella para bloquear su camino. Sé que está mal después de lo que le estaba haciendo pero ella era la persona que ame, no es mi culpa encontrar a otra cantante con un olor más fuerte que ella. Yo "la amaba", ella seguía con su cara sin expresión alguna._

_-Por favor- le suplique – Prométeme algo, pro… prométeme que no harás nada estúpido.-en ese momento su cara cambio de expresión, se miraba sorprendida y enojada._

_-Apártate – me sorprendí con su actitud y voz tan fría con la que me hablaba, ella no podía ser mi Bella..., claro que si podía ser, como quería yo que reaccionará después de lo que le hice, dejarla por segunda vez y esta es no por su seguridad sino por otra_

_-Bella... – trate de hablar pero me interrumpió muy enojada_

_-¡Quítate! – la mire con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa de cómo reacciono_

_-Entiéndeme- le volví a suplicar viéndola a los ojos._

_-Te entiendo- dijo con voz contenida, viéndome a los ojos, por primera vez desde que le confesé lo que ocurría_

_-No lo haces-le recrimine._

_-Así que todavía me recriminas porque según tú no te entiendo, déjame decirte algo Edward Cullen tú no eres el afectado en esto soy yo, te entregué todo, mi alma, mi corazón, hasta mi cuerpo,… yo te perdone la primera vez, me prometiste que no me abandonarías "te amaba"-cuando dijo eso sentí como mi corazón se rompía, no sabía porque si ya tenía a otra persona, pero juraría que si todavía estuviera latiendo se habría detenido.-solo déjame en paz-me quiso esquivar pero no la deje._

_Entonces empezó a buscar algo en su bolsa hasta hallar el celular que le había regalado_

_-Aléjalo de mí- dijo con crueldad no propia de ella -. Si de verdad me consideraste una mascota buena- pronuncio eso con un tono de burla e ironía_

_Me tendió el teléfono lo agarre con mucha incertidumbre. – Edward Cullen déjala en paz, no vez que ya le causamos demasiado daño. –era Alice la de la otra línea, me hice a un lado y la deje pasar _

_-No quiero romper el compromiso, pero…_

_Se volteó interrumpiéndome, viéndome a los ojos y diciendo con la voz llena de odio-yo si lo rompo, no te preocupes,- dijo con sarcasmo- ya no habrá boda, ya no habrá nada de nada, de ese modo podrás irte con esa…-ella no podía ser mi Bella. No, ya no era mi Bella, ya no sería mi ángel ya que la abandone_

_-Lo siento Bella no quería- le decía pero ella me ignoraba caminando a grandes zancadas a su casa, la iba a seguir pero lo que dijo me dejo pasmado._

_-Ni te atrevas a entrar- susurro, segura de que la oiría._

Fin del Flash Back

Desde ese día le he quitado a Carlisle y a Esme una hija, a Jasper una hermana con la cual se llevaba muy bien a pesar de no poderse acercar mucho a ella aunque lo deseara, a Emmett una hermana pequeña con la cual jugar, hasta Rosalie quien al principio no la quería le llego a tener mucho cariño y por ultimo a Alice quien aparte de quitarle a una hermana le quite a su mejor amiga. No me lo perdonaran nunca lo sé, lo puedo ver en su mirada de cada uno.

-¿Qué tienes cariño? Te noto distraído-me pregunto Layla mirándome a los ojos,

-No tengo nada amor

-No te creo, tienes algo y no me quieres decir- haciendo un puchero por no decirle se levantó del sillón y fue rumbo a la ventana de cristal y salto a el jardín

-Espera Layla no te pongas así – siempre se pone así cuando no le cuento la verdad, por eso siempre lo hago, pero esta vez no puedo decirle que estaba pensando, pues se sentiría peor que ahora, ya que desde que llego no la han aceptado totalmente nadie de esta familia, los únicos que le hablan bien son Esme y Carlisle para llenar el lugar de Bella, también lo ha intentado Emmett y Jasper pero no con mucho éxito.

_-¡_NOOOOO_!_ –se escucha el grito de Alice que está en la sala, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y todos se encuentran ahí, sollozando Alice está en los brazos de Jasper que la consola desesperada mente. Escuche los pensamientos de Alice que desesperada decía muchas veces seguidas _"No"_ mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y las imágenes empezaron a fluir.

(Visión de Alice)

_El cementerio de Forks un muchacho de aproximada mente 17 años pelo entre castaño y café, ojos verdes-_¿verdes? ¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Y porque Alice estaba Sollozando por esa persona? entones la visión se hizo más detallada-_el muchazo estaba llorando enfrente de dos tumbas, dejando dos ramos de flores es cada tumba uno de rosas blancas y otro de rosas blancas con la puntas azules. En una de las lapidas decía_

_Dedicado al jefe de policía Charlie Swan_

_Un gran policía, y auxiliar de este pueblo_

_Que lo recordara con gran gratitud y_

_Respeto._

_En la otra lapide decía_

_A la memoria de Isabella Swan _

_Hija ejemplar, gran amiga,_

_Y amada por muchos._

(Fin dela Visión)

En ese momento escuche como se volvía a romper mi corazón y quede en estado de shock

PVA (Punto de Vista de Alice)

No lo podía creer Bella mi mejor amiga estaba muerta y todo por prometerle no ver su futuro, esto era la consecuencia.

-¡Alice! ¡Qué te pasa!- apenas me di cuenta que todos estaban a mi lado. Eso se significaba que Edward lo había visto

-¡Ves lo que paso por haberle mentido!, ¡Murió por que te prometí no contarle de ella!- le gritaba a Edward al mismo tiempo que movía mis brazos y señalaba a Layla

-¿Que es Alice? ¿Quien murió?-me preguntaban todos excepto Rosalie que sabía lo que decía

-No es cierto Alice, ver…verdad que estas mintiendo, no puede ser-Rosalie empezó a mover la cabeza con rapidez mientras comenzaba a sollozar como yo y se refugiaba en los brazos de Emmett,

-¿Qué tienes Rose? ¿Sabes de que habla Alice?-Carlisle le preguntaba a Rosalie

-Be…Bel…Bella a muerto-respondió Rosalie sollozando

-¿Qué?-Emmett parecía que quería llorar pero al igual que nosotras no podía-Chicas digan que es broma no puede ser cierto ella es mi hermanita y no puede estar muerta ¿Cómo si estaba bi...

-¡No te atrevas a decir que estaba bien Emmett!, sabes perfectamente que no lo estaba-le grito Rosalie aun estando en sus brazos

-No, mi niña no está muerta, digan me que están jugando, Carlisle diles que dejen esta broma por favor, te lo suplico-le rogaba Esme a Carlisle que no digamos una broma que no existía, pero que todos desearíamos que si lo fuese.

-De quien hablan Edward- le pregunto Layla a Edward que aún estaba en shock, pero era normal que no supiera quien era, pues ella no la recordaría después de la transformación, ya que ella le quito su lugar de esta familia.

-Ella es la que debería estar aquí en que tu lugar -le recrimino Rosalie con gran odio

-Déjala en paz Rosalie ella no tiene la culpa-la defendió Edward saliendo de su estado de shock

-Claro tienes razón, la culpa es tuya por escogerla a ella en lugar que a Bella, ella es la que debería estar muerta no Bella, y todo por tu culpa

- Basta todo mundo, no quiero que sigan peleándose-ordeno Carlisle abrazando a Esme para que no se rompiera más de lo que estaba por la noticia de la pérdida de su hija, porque eso era Bella para ella, su hija que le quitaron-nos vamos a Forks, quieran o no quieran-refiriéndose a Edward ya que todos los demás lo habían deseado desde que salimos de ahí.

Nos apuramos a empacar y dejamos todo listo para regresar a Forks, en el mercedes se fue Carlisle y Esme, Emmett y Rosalie en su BMW, Edward y Layla en el volvo y Jasper y yo en el Jeep de Emmett, ya que era de noche no había tráfico y fuimos a toda velocidad a Forks.

Al llegar nos instalamos en la antigua casa, Jasper fue a "ordenar" los papeles para inscribirnos en el instituto, pero como ha pasado poco tiempo desde que nos fuimos tenemos que usar el poder de Cristina, nos sirve mucha ya que ella hace que los humanos se olviden de las personas o en este caso de nosotros, lo raro es que solo lo puede usar en humanos y no en vampiros, no sabemos por qué pasa eso así que lo dejamos.

-Ya hace más 17 años que dejamos a Bella aquí, sola y sin protección alguna

-Tranquila Alice, no tienes la culpa de lo ocurrido, tranquila-tratando de tranquilizarme Jasper agarraba mi mano con fuerza y llenaba el carro de ondas de tranquilidad.

-Jasper tiene razón, no es tu culpa ni la de nadie que no sea Edward-

-Rosalie no te pongas así, vamos a investigar que paso con Bella y Charlie -Emmett intentaba por todos los medios tratar de tranquilizar a Rose, pero era imposible, quien diría que al final llegaría a querer tanto a Bella. Si tan sólo siguiera viva.

En los años se cuentan desde el cumple se Lee, por eso son 3 años más 13 y medio son 16 y medio (esto esta alado del PVE)

Cuando dice más de 17 años Alice es porque sumando 7 meses porque Edward la dejo a los 2 de embarazo da un total de 17 años y 1 meses. 16 años y medio + 7 meses da un = total de 17 años 1 mes

Y muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias por su apoyo

Respuestas de las preguntas que han echo

*Los poderes de Bella se revelaran a su tiempo

*Si todos los Vulturi la quieren acepto Cayo (por cascarrabias ¬¬) y Aro por curiosidad más que nada, pero ella solo se habla más con los principales guardias o los más poderosos (los ya conocidos)

*y por ultimo solo Marco la quiere como hija eso creo que le intentare explicar más tarde

Bueno como dije Arigato por sus Reviews y dejen más por favor


	4. REGRESO A FORKS

4.- REGRESO A FORKS

PVB (Punto de Vista de Bella)

-Bella tenemos una misión para Solomon, Charlie y tu-Aro nos da otra misión que cumpliremos rápido, si solo nos envía a nosotros tres debe ser fácil.

-Bella, hija mía te he transformado yo y te he considerado parte de mi familia junto a tu hijo, pero lo que veo en tus ojos es que piensas que es una misión fácil pero no lo es-me explicaba Marco con una cara seria que solo usaba en las juntas que hacíamos.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué dices que no es fácil si solo no envías a nosotros tres?-preguntaba con curiosidad al ver la expresión de Aro y de Marco ya que Cayo casi no le importaba lo que me pasara a mí.

-Esta misión está relacionada con lo que ocurrió en el accidente de tu padre Charlie-Marco decía cada una de las palabras con mucho cuidado para que no me perturbara ya que me seguía culpando de la muerte de mi padre.

Flash Back

_Era un día nublado y frió, mas no lo sentíamos, la misión que nos encargaron fue destruir a un clan de vampiros y sus neófitos que jugaban con la ley de los Vulturi, al crear híbridos mitad vampiros y humanos como Lee._

_A la mitad de la batalla hicimos la formación de "La rosa de los Vulturi" como la llamaban los vampiros que enfrentábamos, Jane y Alec al norte, Félix y Heidi al sur, Demetri y Renata al oeste, Solomon y Yaret al este y yo en medio de las cuatro parejas, cada una a una distancia de 30m de mí. Por esa razón la llaman la rosa de los Vulturi ya que estamos en la posición de la rosa de los vientos._

_En la lucha hirieron gravemente a Yaret, mi otra mejor amiga. Solomon, Yaret y yo, por decirlo de algún modo nos graduamos juntos para unirnos a los Vulturi._

_En ese instante mi mente que do en blanco y mis poderes se fueron de control. No sabemos cómo fue, ni como llego mi padre a ese lugar, en realidad no me acuerdo de nada solo que cuando recupere el control casi todos los enemigos ya los había destruido y mi padre estaba muerto ya que uno de los dos vampiro que escaparon lo vio y acabo con él._

_Estaba más que enojada todo lo miraba rojo, mi lengua tenía el sabor del metal, hubiese perder el control si no hubiera sido por que me decían que resistiera, que fuera fuerte por mí y por Lee, que debía seguir adelante y vivir por el bien de mi hijo. Pero ya estaba muerta, la mitad de mi murió cuando Edward me dejo y la otra con mi padre ese día._

Fin del Flash Back

-De que se trata

-Nos enteramos que los vampiros que escaparon están experimentando en una escuela, siguen con los experimentos para crear una nueva rasa de híbridos más poderosos, así que deben tener cuidado ya que no deben descubrir a Charlie-¡Que! ¿Creían que iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a Lee?, claro que no

-Está bien solo digan que haremos, si los destruiremos o investigaremos y en donde es

-Es en un lugar que conoces bien y tendrás amigos cerca de ti-¿amigos cerca de mí? Yo no tenía amigos que no fueran parte de los Vulturi o la manada de…-

-Forks,-moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo para confirmar-¡entonces están en el instituto de Forks!

-Exacto, se disfrazarán ustedes tres y se incorporaran como maestros tú y Solomon y Charlie de alumno, así que investigaran…

-Pero…

-Espera Bella no te preocupes, los eliminaremos a ellos, solo que con tiempo ya que es en un instituto con humanos y no se deben dar cuenta.

-¿Cuantos son?-pregunte con duda

-Ya ha crecido la última ves eran 2 vampiros y 4 neófitos, pero ahora no sabemos por eso investigaran ustedes y después iremos enviando a los demás, entendido

-Si padre, con su permiso iré a preparar el equipaje ya que supongo que nos iremos inmediatamente, o no

-Que perceptible eres querida-Aro siempre tan feliz

-Una cosa Bella, no pierdas el control-Cayo solo me hablaba para advertirme algo o para las misiones o en otro caso hacer que me sintiera mal

-Ya basta Cayo,-siempre que me pasaba o me decían algo Marco estaba ahí para cuidarme-ah cuida de mi nieto hija mía

-Si padre, lo que digan

-Bella,-me llamo Marco he hizo una señal a Aro y Cayo para que salieran-tú eres mi hija, y no quiero que nada te ocurra

-Tú me cuidaste a la llegada al castillo, me protegiste y me convertiste en lo que soy ahora, sé que no puedo ocupar el lugar de tu hija pero…

-Bella, tú no eres la suplente de Natalia,-mire la tristeza de sus ojos al recordar a su hija, la hija que murió junto a su esposa, aunque no se la historia completa, se cómo se siente perder a lo más valioso de la vida-tu eres mi hija por derecho, yo te convertí y estoy tan feliz por ello, tú me has enseñado a reír otra vez

-Y tú me has protegido de todo y todos como un verdadero padre, sé que quieres y yo a ti, eres y seguirás siendo mi padre, como dijiste no de sangre pero se podría decir que de ponzoña-le mire con una sonrisa y acercándome a abrazarlo- me voy padre, cuídate mucho, te manco llegando

-Ten cuidado hija-me abrazó con ternura paternal y me fui en busca de mis acompañantes para la misión

Al salir de la sala de los tronos les comunique a Charlie y Solomon la misión, empacamos y tomamos el vuelo de Florencia a Atlanta sin escalas y de ahí a Seattle. Lo primero que se hizo fue comprar transporte ya que no correríamos a Forks con el equipaje, en total fueron 2 autos ya que seguía sin gustarme que gastaran en mí. Un turbo 911 color amarillo para Lee ya que le había contado que era muy veloz, Solomon se compró un mustang GT color rojo. Los pagamos en efectivo ya que no queríamos dar información de nosotros, para eso tuvimos que dar una buena propina pero al final llegamos a Forks, a la casa que compro Marco sin habernos enterado para si queríamos visitar a mi padre, era una casa grande de 4 pisos y por decirlo de una manera un gran pero gran sótano a unos 10m bajo tierra.

-¿Dónde es madre?

-A unos 320m ahí un sendero, aquí da vuelta Lee-le ordene, mientras entrábamos a el sendero, el rostro de Charlie se iluminaba al avanzar por el sendero de tierra-guau, que grande es

-Si verdad, creo que Marco se pasó, vamos baja tus maletas, tu habitación está en el tercer piso, la primera a la derecha,-Charlie bajo y fue a su cuarto a toda prisa-se ve muy emocionado, no lo crees

-Claro, va a estudiar donde estudio su mamá y conocerá donde creció

-No crecí aquí, solo viví aquí por un tiempo

-Está bien, está bien cálmate, vamos a pasar para acomodar las cosas y ver que tenemos que hacer-entre con Solomon agarrada de su mano fuertemente, como necesitaba esto

-Bella, siento que es mejor decirle a Lee antes que empiece la misión

-Si lo sé, pero ahora es momento de desempacar cariño-nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto abrasados y listos para lo que seguía, contarle a Charlie lo que pasaba entre Solomon y yo

PVJ (Punto de Vista de Jasper)

Han pasado dos semanas desde que regresamos a Forks, siento todo el dolor, la ira el desconsuelo, la rabia y la tristeza de todos los miembros de la familia, pero siento más los de Alice, mi pequeña Alice que se culpa de lo ocurrido, de la muerte de Bella, la hermana que a pesar de no acercarme a ella por su olor, cambio a un ambiente tan feliz a esta familia, se lo agradezco aunque nunca se lo pude agradecer ni lo podré.

-Jasper

-Si querida

-¿Sabes porque destruí el coche que me regalo Edward cuando salimos de Forks?

-Sí, porque te recordaba a Bella, y lo que sufrió por Edward

-Sí, tienes toda la razón,-estábamos acostados en nuestra habitación en silencia ya que no había nadie en la casa-la extraño-Alice empezó a sollozado de nuevo, lo ha hecho todos los días desde que regresamos, no podré soportar su dolor y el de los demás, y mucho menos el de Edward, se nota que ella era su alma gemela como Alice y yo o Carlisle y Esme hasta Rosalie y Emmett, pero escogió a la otra tua, no se lo perdonare en mucho tiempo, no, no puedo, y menos ahora que todos sufren por su muerte.

-Lo siento Jasper, no quiero que sientas mi dolor, ya tienes suficiente con el de los demás-Alice siempre tan encantadora, prefiere aguantar su sufrimiento en lugar de que yo lo lleve,-no llorare mas Jasper, te lo prometo-la vi a los ojos, me dolía si mirada, llena de tanto sufrimiento

-No te preocupes, ahora nadie le hará daño a Bella, ni su torpeza,-sonrió por la broma, pero no le llego a los ojos -ni algún otro vampiro

-Tienes razón, cambiando de tema,

-Si

-¿Porque me dejaste en el mismo año que Edward y Layla, si quería estar contigo?

-Porque no creerían que yo tengo su misma edad, aparte no te gusta estar en historia conmigo ya que a veces me emociono

-No solo te emocionas, te metes, hasta haz llegado a discutir con uno que otro maestro

-Está bien lo admito me meto mucho pero quien escogió no fui yo, sino que Emmett me rogó para mantener calmada a Rosalie ya que ella no puede por su cuenta-eso si cuando Rosalie se enoja, se enoja

-Está bien, ¿una pregunta? si

-Claro ¿cuál es?

-¿Sabes porque nos cambiaran a los maestros de física y biología?

-No pero he escuchado que los nuevos vienen de una ciudad de los Ángeles, solo eso.

¡Arigato! Por los Reiews espero que sigan con mi historia ^-^

Respuestas

*bueno lo de que siente Edward por Bella será dicho en los siguientes capítulos

*y con respecto a Lee, eso está en un capi que acabe de escribir hace en rato en el cap. Nueve para ser exactos ¬.¬ (deben estar con cara de O.O) la verdad estoy un poquito adelantada para que pueda actualizar 1 capi por semana y es mejor de esa forma ya que mis exámenes están a la orden del día: P bueno los dejo hasta la próxima

*ha y Layla si la quieren conocer es la de un anime que se llama Nana que está súper *-*


	5. NOTICIA INPACTANTE

5.-NOTICIA INPACTANTE

PVC (Punto de Vista de Charlie)

Genial no lo podía creer, de todos los guardias de los Vulturi tenía que venir Solomon,

No puede ser, no lo quiero cerca de mi madre, no me importa que mi madre lo haya aceptado como pareja, no quiero que sufra como sufrió con mi "padre" si se le podría decir de esa forma, todavía noto que lo quiere, recuerdo que cada vez que hablaba de él o uno de los Cullen le brillaban los ojos, pero la protegeré, no quiero verla llorar otra vez.

_Toc toc_

-Adelante

-Lee te tengo algo que decir

-¿Que es madre?-que raro mi mamá no se comporta así de seria si no es serió

-Bueno primero, sabes que te quiero y no te cambiaría por nada verdad-moví mi cabeza para que supiera que entendía-bien entonces sabes que Solomon a estado con nosotros desde que eras apenas un pequeño y te quiere mucho

-¿A qué quieres llegar madre?-me estaba poniendo nervioso,-dilo sin rodeo

-Está bien, es que Solomon y yo, como ya sabes somos pareja y el me pidió-no, no podía ser-matrimonio-no lo podía creer si él le lastimaba algo a mi madre lo mataría

-¿QUE? ¡TE PIDIO MATRINONIO!

-Cálmate Lee-me sostuvo la cara para que la mirara a los ojo-cariño lo único que quiero es que me digas si acepto a no-¿Qué?, entonces la persona que le impedía ser feliz era yo

-Yo porque te tengo que decir madre, no te entiendo

-Porque quiero que tú seas feliz-eso se significaba que estaría dispuesta a ser infeliz el resto de su existencia solo para que yo fuese feliz.

-Madre, no es mi decisión, es la tuya y yo estaré bien, sin importar lo que decidas-dije eso con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón

-Gracias Lee-me abraso y duramos así hasta que mi futuro padre apareció con el mandado

-Veo que ya se lo has dicho-entro se acercó a nosotros y tomo a mi madre de la mano

-Si-no la había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo, aunque sonreirá su mirada siempre fue de tristeza y rencor, pero ahora la veo de amor y esperanza.

PVB (Punto de Vista de Bella)

-Bien, ya que conversamos de esto tengo que llamar a Marco, para que nos comuniquen bien lo que aremos-besé la cabeza de Lee-sigue acomodando tus cosas mientras vamos nosotros a llamar-salimos del cuarto de Lee y bajamos las escaleras en dirección a la sala agarrados de la mano

-¿Cómo reacciono? Espero que bien

-La verdad, fue mejor de lo que imaginaba

-Entonces, eso es un si

-¿Un sí? ¿De qué?-no le entendía a lo que me decía, Solomon se puso serio de repente

-A la pregunta, o ¿ya te olvidaste de que no me has contestado?

-Si-dije eso esperando que captara el mensaje

-Si ¿qué?

-Si quiero casarme contigo

PVS (Punto de Vista de Solomon)

-Bien, ya que conversamos de esto tengo que llamar a Marco, para que nos comuniquen bien lo que aremos-Bella decía esto al momento que besaba a Lee en la cabeza-sigue acomodando tus cosas mientras vamos nosotros a llamar-salíamos de la habitación de Lee, estaba muy ansioso de la respuesta que Bella me tenía que dar que ni si quiera me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a la sala tomados de la mano

-¿Cómo reacciono? Espero que bien-le pregunte sin pensarlo

-La verdad, fue mejor de lo que imaginaba-me daba gusto ver su cara llena de tranquilidad y felicidad, solo pocas veces la he visto así, cuando esta con los lobos o con Lee, pero nunca conmigo

-Entonces, eso es un si-puso la cara de no saber que

-¿Un sí? ¿De qué?-no me lo creía se le había olvidado

-A la pregunta, o ¿ya te olvidaste que no me has contestado? -espero que no

-Si-si de si acepto o un sí de que le había preguntado

-Si ¿qué?

-Si quiero casarme contigo-en ese momento no pude resistir y la cargue en mis brazos, la empecé a besar y ella correspondió alegre, no la quería soltar

-Solomon,-me llamo entre los besos que le daba-hay que llamar,-no la quería soltar pero era verdad, teníamos que llamar-están esperando la llamada

-Lo es Bella, pero no te quiero dejar ni un momento

-Tengo una idea, si me abrasas mientras llamo no me dejaras

-Bien entonces vamos-llegamos a la sala abrasados, ella tan feliz y yo más que eso, ya que sé que no llegara a amarme como amo a ese otro vampiro, lo veo en sus ojos, la forma en como habla de él y de esa familia, no importa si es para maldecirlos, siempre lo hace con tanto amor y cariño

PVB (Punto de Vista de Bella)

Llegamos al teléfono y marque

_-Bueno, casa de los Vulturi a quien quiere denunciar o matar, nosotros lo aremos por ti_

-Que graciosa Yaret, pásame a mi padre

_-Qué mala eres, no te puedo hacer una broma, solo porque te enojas, está bien ya te lo_ _paso están en el salón_-Yaret es mi mejor amiga, pero hace unas bromas que no me gustan

-Le gusta hacerte enojar, pero te vez tan guapa enojada, aunque me gustas más con una sonrisa en esos labios-si fuera humana me hubiera puesto como tomate cuando me acarició mis labios con su pulgar

_-Bueno, Bella estas ahí ¿estas segura que te hablo? no hay nadie en la otra línea_

-Bueno padre, si estoy aquí, perdón es que me distraje-Solomon se reía al verme tan apenada

_-¿Con que?_

-Con nada importante, disculpa no nos han comunicado la misión ni nada de nada-trate de cambiar la conversación para que no preguntara más sobre "lo que me distrajo"

_-Muy bien, esto es así, como ya te explicamos tú y Solomon serán maestros del instituto, tú serás la profesora Anabella _Swift_ de biología y Solomon tendrá su mismo nombre y será el profesor de física, los demás irán llegando para ser profesores o estudiantes como lo será Charlie, el nombre del será Charlie Maxwell tu sobrino, quien se quedó huérfano y lo adopte pero decidió vivir un tiempo contigo ya que yo seré su abuelo y tu padre, decidí comprarles la casa donde viven y lo otro lo discutiremos después ah y Solomon un gran amigo de la infancia o ¿quieres que sea tu prometido?_

-Sabes que será la segunda opción pues ya le comunique la situación a Lee

_-Espero que haya tomado todo con calma_

-Sí, lo tomo bastante bien,

_-Bueno pues suerte y eso sería todo_

-Está bien se lo comunicare a Lee-que extraño, Marco no dice que eso sería todo, a menos que oculte algo-¿Qué ocultan Marco?, esto no es todo, díganme

-¿De qué hablas Bella? Ellos no nos ocultarían nada-Solomon no lo conoce tanto como yo por eso no se da cuenta que cuando hace eso es para protegerme a mí o a Lee

-Marco ahora que es de lo que me quieres proteger a mi o a Lee-al no escuchar nada sabía que decía la verdad-vamos dime por favor

-_Sí que me conoces Bella, lo que pasa es que nos enteramos apenas hace unas horas que los Cullen están en esa ciudad_

¿Qué?, no podía ser, si los Cullen apenas se fueron hace poco, no podía ser, era imposible

-Maldición, eso es imposible, si regresaron los descubrirán, no pueden estar aquí en tan poco tiempo-Solomon empezó a hablar pero ya no lo podía escuchar, si los descubrían tendríamos que acabarlos a todos, eso me destruiría a pesar que me engañaron no los quisiera destruir

-_No, no los descubrirán ya que tiene a una joven que puede hacer que los humanos se olviden de que existen_-¿una joven? Esa que me quito el lugar de mi fami…no, nunca fue mi familia

-No hay problema, lo que pasa es que tendré que usar mi poder en el instituto y Solomon me tendrá que dar otro aspecto a mí, eso es todo, nada fueras de lo ordinario padre, estaremos perfectamente.

_-Eso espero Bella, eso espero_

-Tú no te preocupes padre, estaremos bien, adiós

_-Adiós hija, y dile a Charlie que espero que le guste su nuevo instituto y sus compañeros, aunque no creo que se lleve muy bien con todos._

Marco colgó y me prepare para contarle lo que me pasaba a Lee

-Solomon cambia a estado solidó la sangre y que se mire, como un desayuno escolar para el primer día de Lee-fue a la cocina para preparar todo para el día siguiente, mientras yo iba a el cuarto de Lee para decirle lo que ocurría

-¿Cuándo vendrán los otros madre?-mi querido hijo estaba viendo la tele sin saber que lo que le diría sería algo un poco duro para él, ya que odia a su padre.

-Lee tengo algo que decirte

antes quería mucho a Solomon pero se fue dando cuenta que Solomon quería más a Bella que como amiga y eso le hiere ya que no quiere que nadie lastime a Bella de nuevo como lo hizo su padre.


	6. ESTUDIANDO CON LA FAMILIA

6.-ESTUDIANDO CON LA FAMILIA

PVC (Punto de vista de Charlie)

-Lee algo que decirte-_espero que no sea otra sorpresita_ pensé no sabiendo que sería lo más inesperado

-Ahhh-suspire- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

Su mirada parecía diferente de hace un momento, parecía otra vez la misma del recuerdo de ése

-Escúchame con atención Lee-Solomon seguía alado de ella desde el momento que entro al cuarto para decirme lo que pasaba, mirada su expresión, sus ojos estaban llenos de furria y dolor, apretaba sus manos lo más que podía y me sorprendía eso, nunca lo había visto desea manera-la familia Cullen…-¿Qué mierda tenía que ver esa maldita familia con nosotros?-ellos…bueno…ellos…-espera impacienté lo que me diría-están viviendo aquí-lo soltó todo de una vez

-…-no sabía que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco,-…-mi madre me miraba esperando una reacción

-¿Charlie?

-¿Qué…que hace esa maldita familia en este lugar? Me dijeron que ellos habían ido desde hace poco, y llegan y me dicen que no

-Lee escúchame-me ordeno mamá, después de tranquilizarme la escuche y estuvimos viendo que haríamos si no los encontrábamos

-Creo que mañana será un día largo ahhh- suspire y pensando en todo lo que mi madre me dijo acerca de la familia de ese maldito vampiro

PVA (Punto de Vista de Alice)

Que ridículo tener que ir al colegio, no quiero ir, ya que siempre que voy me acuerdo de Bella. Y aparte tener que ir con Edward en su volvo, ya que Rosalie no lo puede ver ni en pintura

(Visión de Alice)

_El mismo muchacho de la otra vez, parado y llorando en la tumba de Charlie y Bella, _

_-Lee, donde estas Lee-lo llaman una voz de mujer que se me hace conocida _

_-Ya voy_

(Fin de la visión)

-¿Quién es Lee Alice?

_-No lo sé Edward, pero quisiera saber que tiene que ver con Bella-_ me gustaba platicar con Edward en mi mente para que nadie se entere de que Hablábamos

-Ya llegamos- siempre cambia de tema cuando menciono a Bella-Alice, sabes quienes serán nuestros nuevos maestros.

-No, y no me interesa-baje del volvo y lo primero que llamo mi atención fue un Turbos 911, el auto que use cuando fuimos a rescatar a Edward de los Vulturi

-¿Qué es esto?

-Párese que alguien llego antes que todos los demás y tenía este coche y hay otro coche en el estacionamiento de los profesores, creó que un maestro de los nuevos es familiar del que tiene este-pero ¿Por qué éste?, me recordaría más a Bella cada vez que lo mirara

-Genial, fabuloso

-Que tienes cariño-Jasper apareció a mi lado mientras hacia un berrinche

-Ese carro, y lo peor es que es amarillo-era injusto, de repente la tranquilidad llego a mi

-Tranquila vamos a clases ya-solo es un carro, pero porque me pongo así

-Bien vamos Edward, nos toca física con el nuevo maestro-me despedí de Jasper con un beso y Edward de Layla

El llegar la salón éramos los cuartos en llegar, había dos niñas platicando, sobre un nuevo alumno que entraba a clases hoy y dos tarados que solo se me quedaban viendo

-Qué asco-estaba cansada de todo esto

-¿Qué tienes Alice? Aparte de los dos tipos de adelante que te miran

-Jajaja que gracioso

El tiempo paso en silencio ya que no tenía humor de hablar, de repente sentí un olor familiar y al mismo tiempo distinto, me di la vuelta a la puerta y ahí estaba ese muchacho que avía visto en mis visiones, el tal Lee. Se sentó en el único asiento desocupado, el que estaba delante de Edward, al verle detenidamente me di cuenta que se parecía mucho a Edward, excepto por sus ojos color verdes

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Solomon Goshmit y seré su profesor de física este año-un vampiro

-¿_Edward es un vampiro?_-al preguntarle eso el movió la cabeza para confirmarlo, un gesto que solo yo pude darme cuenta

-Muy bien como soy nuevo y como veo no soy el único quiero que me digan su nombre

-Idiota presumido-no sé si escuche bien pero entendí que Lee acababa de ofender al profesor ¿acaso lo conocía?

Al llegar al nuevo le pidió que se presentara, pero lo hizo de mala gana

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Charlie Maxwell, vengo de los Ángeles y vivo con mi tía ya que decidí mudarme con ella y vivimos en una casa afueras de Forks.

-Bien ahora ustedes dos-señalándonos a mí y Edward-ya que no están en las listas todavía

-Mi nombre es Alice y él es mi hermano Edward Cullen-al decir esto Lee se puso tenso y volteo a mirarnos, discretamente lanzo una mirada al profesor y el asintió como si le hubiera preguntado algo-vivimos con nuestro otro hermano y hermanos adoptivos, mi padre es el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Muy bien ya pueden sentarse-en toda la clase me sentí un poco incomoda al saber que teníamos un profesor vampiro y un compañero que me parecía tan familiar

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en la misma banca que antes, alejados e todos, ese chico Lee al parecer tenía un almuerzo listo y lo invitaban a sentarse con el pero lo rechazo y salió de la cafetería.

-Alice, tierra a Alice,-Emmett me quito de mis pensamientos-Alice estamos viendo porque hay un maestro vampiro en este instituto

-Ha sí, no me digas-dije con sarcasmo-es tarde debemos ir a la siguiente clase no lo creen

-Ha mi se me hace que ya te están quitando a Alice he Jasper-Emmett diciendo siempre sus bromas tan tontas

-Cállate Emmett o veras, estaba viendo porque o de donde conoció a Bella

-Vamos a clase Layla-Edward tan protector con Layla, siempre que hablábamos de Bella él se escapaba del tema

PVB (Punto de Vista de Bella)

Todo estaba listo mi primera clase con alguno de los Cullen

-Solomon, no sé si pueda-estaba abrasada de Solomon en la puerta de mi clase

-Si puedes, eres Bella, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi existencia, le has ganado tú sola a muchos enemigos, claro que puedes con una clase de una hora con cualquiera de esos Cullen

-Gracias, eres muy bueno para hacer que mejore-le di un beso de despedida y se fue corriendo a su salón.

-Bien, aquí voy-abrí la puerta y todos se callaron, mire a todos y note Lee al frente y Edward en el último asiento hasta atrás con la tal Layla que me había dicho hace mucho tiempo Alice

-Buenos días, párese que ya son todos

-Que entretenida será esta clase no es así Bella-ya que no quería que supieran que Lee es mi hijo le había dicho que me llamara Bella

-Tienes mucha razón-hablábamos muy despacio y a velocidad vampírica para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Me presentare, mi nombre es Anabella Swift y seré su maestra de biología, espero que nos llevemos muy bien-sentía su mirada en mí, aunque no me atrevía a verlo hasta que nuestros ojos se juntaron, esos ojos color topacio, y su cara que se veía mejor de lo que recordaba, pero claro todo lo veo más brillante y mejor desde que soy vampiro, desvié mis ojos y me puse a preguntar el nombre de cada uno, cuando llegué a él le pregunte como si no lo conociera y me puso una cara de interrogación, mientras la otra vampiro lo miraba con preocupación.

-Alguna pregunta-esperaba que no de su parte, pero otra persona la levanto en su lugar

-Sí, yo-moví la cabeza para permitirle hablar-¿porque no le pregunto al nuevo su nombre?-rallos, se me había pasado preguntarle a Lee, por andar al pendiente de los Cullen

-O si es que ya lo conozco y bueno no me acordaba de preguntarle para los que no lo conocen-todos me miraban con interrogativa hasta el

-¿De dónde lo conoce?-me pregunto otra joven

-Es que él es mi sobrino-que bien que le dije a Lee que contara la historia antes de que viniéramos al colegio

-¡Entonces usted es su tía, la que vive con él en una casa a las afueras!-que informados estaban, pero bueno que más se le puede hacer

-No vivimos solos del todo, también vive un amigo muy allegado a la familia-pobre de mí Lee al decir eso se puso enojado, pero no le puedo bloquear los pensamientos ya que no queremos que se esteren de mis poderes antes de tiempo

-¿Tiene novio?-al preguntarme eso él se puso más tenso de lo que estaba y Lee se enojó y frunció el seño

-Basta, eso es privado y ahora vamos a comenzar la clase-lo demás que faltaba fue tranquilo y sin preguntas, al final de la clase sentí que Edward se dirigía a mí pero gracias a Lee que se acercó más rápido al ver a su padre tan cerca me salvo de la confrontación antes de tiempo. El resto del día fue muy tranquilo pero al día siguiente me tocaría con todos los Cullen, no sé si lo soportaría tanto tiempo

Llegue al estacionamiento y Lee ya estaba arriba del carro en el asiento del copiloto, observe a los Cullen que salían, me subí al coche y arranqué a toda prisa ya que no los quería ver más por ese día.

PVE (Punto de Vista de Edward)

Al entrar al salón de biología me encontré con Charlie, que estaba en la mesa de enfrente viendo distraídamente al pizarrón sin ni siquiera voltear a vernos y siguiendo bloqueando sus pensamientos, ¿acaso sabia de mi poder?

Se escuchó la campana tocar y después de 5 minutos la puerta abrirse y un olor familiar llego a mí, un olor floral y dulce pero con un toque de esencia vampírica, una mujer de pelo negro corto recogido y aspecto joven, tez de mármol, otro vampiro, pero ella era tan familiar hasta que me fije en sus ojos color chocolate, era Bella

-Buenos días, párese que ya son todos-su voz tan angelical y encantadora como lo recordaba, pero ¿no se supone que estaba muerta? murió en un accidente automovilístico con Charlie, aparte ¿Por qué se cortó su hermosa melena de color café?

Me fije en ella y parecía que una sonrisa irónica. No sabía por qué pero estoy seguro de una cosa, ella ya no era humana, aunque sus ojos eran del mismo color a los que tenia de humana

_-Edward acabo de ver a Bella en una visión, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Si se supone que debe de estar muerta._

-Me presentare,-me interrumpió su voz, que nunca pensé en volver a oír, pero esta tenía un toque más musical-mi nombre es Anabella Swift y seré su maestra de biología, espero que no llevemos muy bien-no la podía dejar de mirar, esos ojos, esos labios, pero que pensaba, si tenía a Layla a mi lado, se encontraron nuestras vistas pero al segundo ella la esquivó.-alguna pregunta- claro que tenía preguntas pero no se las podía decir aquí, con tanta gente

-Sí, yo-el hijo de Newton fue el que pregunto algo que también a mí me daba curiosidad-¿porque no le pregunto al nuevo su nombre?

-O si es que ya lo conozco y bueno no me acordaba de preguntarle para los que no lo conocen-con que lo conoce ¿pero de done? O ¿desde cuándo?

-¿De dónde lo conoce?-pregunto otra joven

-Es que él es mi sobrino-lo raro es que el tal Charlie lo que ella decía él lo confirmara en su mente

-¡Entonces usted es su tía, la que vive con él en una casa a las afueras!

-No vivimos solos del todo, también vive un amigo muy allegado a la familia

_-Ja, otro amigo, si como no_-los pensamientos de Charlie se notaban enojados, eso significaba que vivía con ella y esa otra persona, pero si ella sigue con "vida" entonces también su padre

-¿Tiene novio?-con esa pregunta me puse tenso y ansioso por que respondiera

-_Eso quisiera él-_otra vezlos pensamientos de Charlie me llamaron la atención

-Basta, eso es privado y ahora vamos a comenzar la clase-no quiso responder, esa pregunta que me llenaba de curiosidad ¿Por qué sentía esto? si ya no era mía, y tenía derecho de ser feliz, aparte, lo más seguro es que ya tenga a otra persona. La demás parte de la clase no pude dejar de verla. Layla se dio cuenta y me preguntaba si la conocía, no le podía decir que si, que ella había sido mi primer amor.

Al acabar la clase, me quería acercar para hablar con ella pero ese tal Charlie llego a ella antes que yo y no tuve otro remedio que salir del salón.

Todos nos esperaban en la puerta, caminamos al patio para empezar a ver qué pasaba aquí.

-Esa era Bella-esa no era una pregunta era una confirmación.

-Eso creo-no, no lo creía era cierto esa era Bella

-_Edward, es Bella, mi amiga, mi hermana-_Alice se escuchaba tan esperanzada que no quería quitarle su alegría.

-No lo creo

_-¿Por qué? Lo dices si ya la viste_

-Porque parecía que no sabía quién era yo y no creo que actué diferente con ustedes, aparte tiene quien la pueda defender,-estaba molesto con migo por no poder acercarme a ella

-¿De quién hablas?-todos se me quedaron viendo esperando mi respuesta, excepto Layla que me bloqueaba sus pensamientos, pero ya me imaginaba que eran, lo podía ver en sus ojos

-De ese tal Charlie

-El chico que nos contó Alice, el que tiene un olor a humano y vampiro ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Bella?

-Según lo que escuchamos su historia y lo que leí en los pensamientos de ese por decirlo de alguna manera mitas vampiro es que él y Bella son parientes ella es su tía y decidió vivir con ella y viven en una casa a las afueras de aquí con otro "amigo" de la familia-puntualice amigo para que notara que no estaba seguro si era verdad

-Entonces, mmm...yo digo que hay que hablar a la salida con ella-al ver como lo mirábamos Emmett decidió defenderse-solo como alumno a profesor, ya que así no podrá huir a velocidad vampírica

-No es tan mala idea, bueno ya quedo decidido, hablaremos con ella a la salida-no me dejaron ni negarme porque al instante todos se fueron a su siguiente clase excepto Layla que seguía a mi lado con la cabeza agachada.

-Se nota que la extrañan, verdad-no podía aguantar verla así, me partía el alma si es que la tenía-creo que es mejor dejar que todo pase como debería pasar

-Layla, si quieres nos vamos antes salgan los demás

-No, déjalo no te preocupes por mí, lo que pasa en que se nota que también tienes ganas de verla-si las tenía pero no le quería hacer daño a Layla, ya que ella ha sido mi pareja durante esos años.

El resto de las clases se pasaban muy despacio, nos reunimos a la salida y fuimos a el estacionamiento, al salir al estacionamiento Bella ya se encontraba arriba del carro que vimos al llegar, iba con Charlie su supuesto sobrino, ¿desde cuándo le gusta a Bella la velocidad?

Al llegar a casa Alice fue a contarle todo lo ocurrido a Esme y Carlisle, los dos se pusieron felices, todo excepto Layla, trataba de negarlo en su mente, pero al escuchar los pensamientos de Jasper lo confirme

-_Edward ¿qué le pasa a Layla? la siento triste, preocupada y enojada_

_-_Lo que me temía

-_¿Qué es lo que temías? Que se sintiera así después de confirmar que Bella sigue con vida, bueno mejor dicho, sigue existiendo._

_-_Luego hablamos

Salí corriendo de la casa al bosque, no savia a donde dirigirme, corrí un rato y me detuve de repente ya que no sabía a donde dirigirme, recordé mi único santuario, mi lugar secreto, el lugar donde el tiempo se detenía, corrí dirigiéndome a mi prado, al llegar recordé que aquí Bella y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, la primera caricia, y cuando acepto casarse con migo, muchos momentos de alegría y amor.

-Qué bonito lugar-la voz de Layla me trajo a la realidad, ya no había un Bella y yo sino un Laya y yo-sabes este lugar es encantador, mágico, ¿porque nunca me ha traído aquí?-¿Por qué recordaba a Bella en este lugar?, o porque Layla dijo lo mimo que ella al traerla la primera vez

-Porque no habíamos vuelto a Forks desde tu transformación-me acerque a ella la agarre de la cintura y apreté su cuerpo con el mío

-Buen punto-dijo cuándo la empecé a besar, pensando que era Bella…todavía la amaba.

_-Está pensando en ella-_escuche los pensamientos de Cris sabiendo que ella no hubiese querido que la escuchara.

* * *

><p>En este episodio habla del primer encuentro de Bella y de los Cullen después de tantos años y de la visión de Alice se dirá más adelante<p>

Gracias por sus Review si les gusta dejen uno, no me quejo :p enserio espero que les guste y si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia las recibo no hay problema


	7. ¿QUIEN ES LAYLA EN REALIDAD?

¿QUIEN ES LAYLA EN REALIDAD?

PVL (Punto de Vista de Layla)

Debía ocultar mis pensamientos de Edward por eso lo bloqueaba mientras pensaba que hacer con el pequeño obstáculo.

_Desde que llego todo ha cambiado, todos parecen felices hasta Edward, el amor de mi existencia, ¿Por qué regreso ahora? No pudo quedarse muerta junto con su padre, les dije que la mataran con él, pero claro debía de ser la más fuerte de los Vulturi ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí con el tal Charlie y el otro Vulturi? Acaso se separaron del clan, no lo creo pero puede ser, debo investigar, maltita Bella._

Escuche a Edward salir corriendo rumbo al bosque, bajé las escaleras y vi a Jasper

-Disculpa Jasper ¿Dónde está Edward?-tenía que mantenerme como una simple muchacha que no sabía nada, e durado casi diecisiete años pareciendo una indefensa para que llegue la ex de Edward y lo arruine todo.

-Salió corriendo al bosque

-Gracias-tampoco quería dejar que nadie supiera que yo sabía dónde estaba Bella todos estos años ya que desde que renací he conseguido a varios aliados sin separarme mucho de Edward, les di las ideas a los "vampiros científicos", he matado por permanecer a lado de Edward y llega esta y lo arruina todo.

Salí corriendo tras el esperando que no fuera a buscar a la otra, como era más rápido tuve que usar mi olfato, sentí que se detuvo en un lugar ya que su olor era más fuerte que cuando corre, su olor se dirigía a una dirección opuesta de donde ase un momento se dirigía, corrí lo más rápido que pude y me fui deteniendo al percibir su olor más fuerte que antes, me quede parada al observarlo parado en medio de un prado, parecía tan tranquilo y feliz, parecía que estaba recordando, recordando a alguien que fue importante para él, pensando en ella, en esa, pero no lo dejaría que la recordara más tiempo.

-Qué bonito lugar-se sorprendió al verme y sus ojos dejaron de mostrar ese brillo de cariño y ternura que no había visto desde los primeros años que estuvimos juntos los dos solos.-sabes este lugar es encantador, mágico, ¿porque nunca me has traído aquí?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Porque no habíamos vuelto a Forks desde tu transformación-se acercó a mí me agarro por la cintura y atrayéndolo al suyo

-Buen punto-dije ente que me empezara a besar, sus labios sabían distinto, dulce, _está pensando en ella _me dije a mi misma esperando que no estuviera poniendo atención a mi mente.

Como desearía que me amara tanto como a ella. No podría aguantar más, estaba harta de Bella esto, Bella lo otro, Bella, Bella solo Bella, ya no más.

Arigato por los comentarios, sé que este cap. Esta pequeño pero por eso subí 2 espero que les guste y respondiendo a las preguntas

1.- el poder de Solomon es cambiar el aspecto y textura de cualquier cosa, más o menos como una ilusión ya que según mi fic el en el pasado era un ilusionista, no te si poner s historia en un cap. (consejos)

2.- Bella tiene el poder que dice en el libro de poder bloquear los poderes de los demás, no solo a ella sí que también a los que están en cierta distancia a su alrededor y le puse el poder de poder controlar la sangre de cualquier ser. (Lo sé dos poderes es mucho, pero como es mi historia)

3.- aun no decido el poder de Lee (sugerencias o consejos dejar por favor)

Y dejen Review


	8. ¡ESTA VIVA!

.- ¡ESTA VIVA!

PVE (Punto de Vista de Esme)

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que nos instalamos de nuevo en Forks, como extraño a mi niña, si no le hubiéramos guardado lo de Edward en secreto o por lo menos no estaría muerta, me he sentido así desde que Alice tuvo su visión.

Flash Back

_Estaba sacudiendo el despacho de Carlisle cuando escuchamos un fuerte grito_

_-¡NOOOOO! –era Alice, bajamos corriendo para ver que le pasaba, estaba en los brazos de Jasper y sollozando, en un segundo todos estábamos en la sala mirando a Alice que movía su cabeza_

_-¡Alice! ¿Qué te pasa?-no sabíamos que hacer solo estaba ahí en los brazos de Jasper cuando voltio y nos vio con esos ojos llenos de tristeza y pesar._

_-¡Ves lo que paso por haberle mentido!, ¡murió por que te prometí no contarle de ella!- le grito a Edward al mismo tiempo que movía los brazos señalando a Layla, no sabíamos que quería decir._

_-¿Que es Alice?-pregunto Jasper_

_- ¿Quien murió?-todos le preguntábamos menos Rosalie quien observe con los ojos muy abiertos y dolidos._

_-No es cierto Alice, ver…verdad que estas mintiendo, no puede ser-Rosalie empezó a mover la cabeza con rapidez mientras comenzaba a sollozar y se refugiaba en los brazos de Emmett,_

_-¿Qué tienes Rose? ¿Sabes de que habla Alice?-Carlisle le preguntaba a Rosalie _

_-Be…Be…Bella a muerto-respondió Rosalie sollozando, algo dentro de mí no lo aceptaba, mi hija, mi niña tan frágil, tan humana y delicada no podía estar muerta. Algo se partía en mi interior que no escuche lo que decían los demás, solo podía pensar en lo que dijo Rosalie "Bella a muerto" "Bella a muerto"_

_-No, mi niña no está muerta, digan me que están jugando, Carlisle diles que dejen esta broma por favor, te lo suplico-le rogaba a Carlisle que si las niñas estaban haciendo una broma la dejaran ya que me dolía demasiado escucharla, no quería creer en ella ni en ninguna de sus palabras._

_-De quien hablan Edward- le pregunto Layla a Edward que parecía en estado shock, _

_-Ella es la que debería estar aquí en que tu lugar -Rosalie le grito con gran odio ya que la culpaba a ella y a Edward de que Bella nos odiara_

_-Déjala en paz Rosalie ella no tiene la culpa-Edward salió a la defensiva, ¿Cómo podían pelear con lo que nos acabábamos de enterar?_

_-Claro tienes razón, la culpa es tuya por escogerla a ella en lugar que a Bella, ella es la que debería estar muerta no Bella, y todo por tu culpa-ya no quería escuchar más._

_-Carlisle quiero ver a mi pequeña-le dije en un susurro que solo me podía escuchar el-quiero regresar a ver Forks para saber que le paso a mi niñita, quiero estar con mi pequeña-no podía soportarlo mas_

_- Vasta todo mundo, no quiero que sigan peleándose-ordeno Carlisle abrazando me para no romperme más de lo que estaba por la noticia de Bella, de la hija que me quitaron-nos vamos a Forks, quieran o no quieran-no supe que más paso solo me acuerdo de que estaba arreglando las maletas y de repente ya estábamos en la carretera rumbo a Forks_

_Al llegar acomodamos todo en la casa que teníamos a las afueras de Forks, Jasper salió a arreglar el papeleo con Alice, Emmett y Rosalie ya que no la podían dejar sola en la casa con Edward._

_-Carlisle vas a ir a conseguir trabajo al hospital_

_-Sí, solamente que Layla y Edward hayan regresado del pueblo_

_-¿Fueron a investigar lo de Bella?-pregunte un poco esperanzada_

_-No cariño, fueron a que Layla borrara la memoria de todos los que nos conocían_

_-OH, esperaba que fueran ellos también para más rápido,-todavía no lo podía asimilar-mi pequeña Bella, tan frágil, tan torpe y tan humana-Carlisle se acero y me abraso, no sabría qué hacer si el no estuviera con migo._

Fin Del Flash Back

-¡ESME, CARLISLE! ¡TENGO GRANDRE NOTICIA!-Alice entro brincando y gritando, tan feliz con una sonrisa que no había visto desde que dejamos a…Bella

-¿Qué tienes Alice?-Carlisle le pregunto con curiosidad y cautela ya que la conocíamos perfectamente.

-¡Bella! ¡ESTA VIVA!-mi pequeña

-¡¿Qué?-dijimos Carlisle y yo al unísono

-Si está viva y no me creerán donde la vi

-¿Dónde Alice?-no lo podía creer

-En el instituto de Forks-¿el instituto? ¿Qué hacía Bella ahí?-como maestra de biología

-Entonces mi niña sigue con vida-estaba tan feliz y confundida a la ves

-Se podría decir que si y no-no comprendía lo que Alice decía

-Como de que se podría decir que si y no-pregunto Carlisle

-Es que ya no es humana-respondió Alice

-¿Cómo que ya no es humana?-entonces eso se significa que… -eso se significa que es un vampiro

-Sí, y no se quien la transformo-dijo pesando en ese momento escuche que alguien salía de la casa corriendo-pero me imagino fue Charlie

-¿El padre de Bella sigue vivo también?-¿también el padre de Bella es un vampiro?

-No…no lo sé pero el que digo es una especie de vampiro mitad humano, no sé cómo describirlo, tiene un olor a humano y vampírico, también se le puede escuchar el corazón que bombea sangre a todo su cuerpo-la cara de Alice parecía pensativa

-Bueno no importa luego les explico bien porque tengo que ir con Jasper a ver qué hace Bella aquí y lo del nuevo maestro que es un…-Alice se quedó callada como si hubiera descubierto algo que no había visto-el vampiro que conoce a Bella y que posiblemente la transformo, claro, que casualidad que llegue un nuevo maestro y Bella aparezca al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de en nuevo maestro?

-Luego les explico todo-ya casi salía corriendo cuando le hable

-Alice cuéntanos todo ya-le ordene

-Tengo que llamar a los demás entonces-no se atrevió a contradecirme al verme, ya que conocía muy bien la mirada que tenía.

-Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Layla vengan ahora mismo-dije con el tono de voz exacto para que me escucharan todos en la casa, el primero en llegar fue Jasper y enseguida Rosalie con Emmett-¿Donde esta Edward y Layla?

-Edward salió al bosque y Layla fue tras el después de poco tiempo-dijo Jasper

-Bueno después platicaremos con él, mejor que Alice diga de una vez lo que descubrió

-Detonas maneras no creo que le interese es…-Rosalie siempre tan negativa

-Ya basta niños,-Carlisle ordeno que se callaran para que Alice empezara su explicación-continua por favor

-Bueno, es que cuando les estaba platicando a Esme y Carlisle lo de Bella me di cuenta que no es una coincidencia que el nuevo maestro sea un vampiro y haya llegado el mismo día que Bella

-Eso sí, no me había dado cuenta de eso por estar pensando en porque regreso y que paso al irnos de aquí-dijo Rosalie

-No lo sé, desde que nos fuimos nunca pude verla en mis visiones, fue como con los lobos, no podía verla mí cuando lo quisiera y de repente veo a Charlie enfrente de su tumba llorando…

-¿Cuál Charlie?-la interrumpió Carlisle

-El muchacho que según es su sobrino, bueno luego les cuento todo detalladamente, lo que quiero decir es que posiblemente ese fue el vampiro que la convirtió

-Eso tendría mucho sentido-dijo Emmett con pose de comprender todo aunque lo dudaba

Toda la tarde estuvimos hablando de las posibilidades y de uno que otro plan para poder platicar con Bella asolas.

Lo que pasa aquí es que Esme recuerda lo que paso el día que Alice se entera que Bella "murió" y luego la explicación o lo que piensa Alice sobre esto ya que ella noto lo que paso y pues Edward no diría nada acerca de Bella ella lo investigaría para tener de regreso a su mejor amiga.

Espero que les esté gustando, dejen Review


	9. PARECIDOS

9.- Parecidos

PVB (Punto de Vista de Bella)

Estábamos en el cuarto de Lee haciendo su tarea

-Lee, gracias cariño-puso una cara de duda muy chistosa

-¿Por qué madre?-pregunto con interés

-Es que no te pude agradecer en la escuela, quiero que sepas que te agradezco por impedir que se acercara tu padre-al decir esto se enojo

-Yo no tengo padre-dijo con mucho enojo y rencor

-Lee no digas eso-le regañe

-¿Por qué? Si él nos hizo daño a ti y a mí-_lo sé pero no puedo regresar el tiempo_ pensé

-Pero sin el tú no hubieras nacido y estaría sola, sin ningún soporte

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! hubieras tenido a mis abuelos, mis tíos, Solomon, Yaret, Heidi, Félix y toda la guardia aparte de Jacob, Sam, y los demás miembros de la manada, por favor no digas que estarías sola-me miro con los ojos apunto de soltar una lagrima

-No cariño,-le dije limpiándosela-no los tendría ya que hubiese muerto de un modo u otro,… sabes, cuando era humana tu padre y tu tía Alice-se volvió a enojar al nombrar a su tía y padre-me decían que era un imán para el peligro y así era, no llegaría tan lejos siendo humana y me hubieran matado por no obedecer las reglas de tu abuelo y tíos

-¿Por qué lo dices madre?-pregunto con una cara de duda y curiosidad

-Porque era humana y sabia del secreto,-al decir esto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al hacer eso tuve que cambiar de tema drásticamente-sabes te pareces quiera o no a tu padre

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! No me parezco en nada a ese…

-En mi presencia nada de maldiciones, Lee ya sabes que no me gusta-él sabía perfectamente que en mi presencia no podía decir malas palabras aunque se tratara del peor enemigo ó en este caso de su padre

-Lo siento-se disculpó con la mirada que él sabía que no podía decir que no

-Ay cariño como desearía que no te parecieras en este sentido a el

-Me arrepentiré de preguntar pero bueno-suspiro muy profundo y luego pregunto-¿en qué aspecto me parezco a él?

-En mucho-me daba risa cada vez que ponía la cara de pesar, cada vez que le decía que se parecía a él en tantas cosas, a pesar de que nunca estuviera con él o platicado-pero en este caso es que te culpas de todo, hasta de lo que no fue tu culpa, eres tan masoquista

Flash Back

_Edward y yo sentados en el prado riendo juntos_

—_Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra._

— _¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musité._

— _¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!_

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Qué tienes madre?-Lee me despertó del recuerdo que tenía.

¿Acaso yo era el único vampiro que recordaría todo de su pasado?

-No es nada me distraje con algo pequeño

-¿Con algo pequeño o con un recuerdo?-Lee sabia en que pensaba, solo con verme a la cara, era el único que me conocía perfectamente, más que nadie en este mundo.

-Pequeño-lo abrase con tanto cariño y cuidado, lo acurruque en mis brazos y él se dejó.

Me sentía tan triste al verlo así, entonces escuche unos pasos que iban subiendo las escaleras y acercándose a la habitación

-Genial ya llego-susurro solo para él ya que se le olvido que lo podía escuchar, se separó de mí y se sentó en la cama, _sigue aburré siéndolo_ pensé para mí misma

-Ya he llegado del instituto-saludo Solomon, se miraba algo extraño con ¿tristeza?

-¿Qué tienes Solomon?-Lee levanto la vista y lo vio a los ojos

-Yo, nada Bella quien dice que tengo algo-me levante y le acaricié el rostro

-Madre si van a hacer algo no lo hagas enfrente mío se los suplico-Solomon se rió con una risa tan dulce que llenaba el cuarto de paz, como me gustaba verlos felices.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos a nuestro cuarto-tome a Solomon de la mana para salir del cuarto

-Mejor me voy a la Push con los muchachos-se levantó y salió casi corriendo, y escuche que el carro iba a toda velocidad rumbo a la Push

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-me dijo con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos

-Yo nada, ustedes son los que pensaron en lo que no era-le dije con una sonrisa en los labios

-A si, entonces que es lo que haríamos en el cuarto-dijo con un tono de juego

-Yo pensaba en hablar, pero si quieres hacer otra cos…

No me dejo terminar, me cargo y me llevo a nuestra habitación. Me empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente, parecía desesperado como si no quisiera dejarme ir, sentía su desesperación en cada beso y caricia que me daba, pero no me importaba, yo le correspondía ya que estaba segura que escucho la conversación que tuve con Lee, me dolía más a mi verlo así por eso me deje llevar y me deje amar por él, por eso acepté casarme con el aun sabiendo que todavía no olvidaba totalmente a Ed…a él

PVS (Punto d Vista de Solomon)

Llegue a la casa una hora después que Bella y Charlie ya que tenía una clase extra más que ellos

-Lee, gracias cariño-escuche la vos de Bella hablando con Charlie en su cuarto

No se dieron cuenta que llegue ya que estaban platicando con el tono de voz que solo utilizan cuando andan solos en la casa.

-¿Por qué madre?

-Es que no te pude agradecer en la escuela,-¿Por qué Bella le tenía que agradecer?-quiero que sepas que te agradezco por impedir que se acercara tu padre-_¿Qué? Ese maldito se atrevió a acercarse a ella, no, no lo dejare, no dejare que me quiten a la persona que más quiero_ pensé

-Yo no tengo padre-respondió Charlie con un tono de voz muy enojado

-Lee no digas eso-le regaño Bella, pero porque lo regaña si era verdad, Charlie nunca tuvo un padre que estuviera con él en ningún momento y de todas maneras Bella le enseño que era su "padre" aunque él lo deteste por hacer sufrir a su madre.

-¿Por qué? Si él nos hizo daño a ti y a mí-la respuesta de Charlie me confirmo que no lo quería

-Pero sin el tú no hubieras nacido y estaría sola, sin ningún soporte-¿estaría sola? ¿Cómo? si yo nunca la hubiese dejado, ni ninguno de los Vulturi o de los lobos

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! hubieras tenido a mis abuelos, mis tíos, Solomon, Yaret, Heidi, Félix y toda la guardia aparte de Jacob, Sam, y los demás miembros de la manada, por favor no digas que estarías sola-la voz de Charlie se escuchaba quebrada

-No cariño, no los tendría ya que hubiese muerto de un modo u otro,… sabes, cuando era humana tu padre y tu tía Alice-como lo podía nombrar con tanta calma a esos que le hicieron tanto daño-me decían que era un imán para el peligro y así era, no llegaría tan lejos siendo humana y me hubieran matado por no obedecer las reglas de tu abuelo y tíos-eso era cierto ya que me contó toda la historia

-¿Por qué lo dices madre?

-Porque era humana y sabia del secreto,-no se escuchaba nada, el silencio se volvió insoportable, de repente escuche la voz de Bella-sabes te pareces quiera o no a tu padre-eso me rompía por dentro, y tenía razón ya que hoy lo conocí note que tenía un gran parecido a Charlie en la apariencia

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! No me parezco en nada a ese…-_a ese maldito_ pensé

-En mi presencia nada de maldiciones, Lee ya sabes que no me gusta-claro que no y menos de ese ya que todavía lo quiere

-Lo siento-se disculpó por algo que no hizo

-Ay cariño como desearía que no te parecieras en este sentido a él-como me molestaba cada vez que miraba algo de él en Charlie ya que sentía que nunca lo olvidaría, cada vez que mirara a su hijo estaría viendo a ése reflejado, no claro que no debía pensar en eso, él es su hijo, su ser más querido _solo porque se parece a él_ pensé

-Me arrepentiré de preguntar pero bueno-se escuchó un suspiro profundo la voz de Charlie-¿en qué aspecto me parezco a él?

-En mucho-no, ya no quería oír más-pero en este caso es que te culpas de todo, hasta de lo que no fue tu culpa, eres tan masoquista-después no se escuchó nada en un rato, era un silenció horrible

-¿Qué tienes madre?-la voz de Charlie se escuchaba preocupada

-No es nada me distraje con algo pequeño-escuche la voz de Bella y me tranquilicé

-¿Con algo pequeño o con un recuerdo?-la mayoría de los recuerdos de Bella eran de los Cullen, eso lo adiaba tanto

-Pequeño-ya no podía aguantar más y me decidí a ir al cuarto, subí las escaleras con un paso humano ya que no se escuchaba nada excepto su respiración y el suave sonido del corazón de Charlie

-Ya he llegado del instituto-salude todavía con tristeza por lo de la conversación de Bella y Charlie

-¿Qué tienes Solomon?-me pregunto Bella mirándome a los ojos

-Yo, nada Bella quien dice que tengo algo-le conteste, en eso ella se levantó y acercó a mí para acariciarme con esas manos tan cálidas y suaves (bueno para mí cálidas)

-Madre si van a hacer algo no lo hagas enfrente mío se los suplico-me reí por el comentario de Charlie, sabía que lo había hecho apropósito para distraerme

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos a nuestro cuarto-Bella tomo mi mano y me jalo afuera de la habitación de Charlie con una sonría juguetona que no podía resistir

-Mejor me voy a la Push con los muchachos-después de eso solo me di cuenta del sonido del coche alejándose a gran velocidad rumbo a la Push

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-le pregunte a Bella ya que no la pensaba separar de mí y no creía que tendríamos otra posibilidad para estar solos

-Yo nada, ustedes son los que pensaron en lo que no era-me dijo con una sonrisa y una cara de diversión pero esta vez no la dejaría salirse con la suya

-Ha si, entonces que es lo que haríamos en el cuarto-le dije con un tono juguetón

-Yo pensaba en hablar, pero si quieres hacer otra cos…

La interrumpí poniendo mis labios junto con los de ella, después la cargué y la lleve a nuestro cuarto sin separarme de ella, nos besamos apasionadamente, mas yo a ella ya que recordaba la conversación de ella y Charlie, cada segundo me desesperaba y mis besos y carisias se volvieron más desesperados, pero ella las correspondía, ella hacia que me sintiera querido y amado, era mi luz, por ella deje de beber sangre humana, para estar a su lado, fue la primera persona después de renacer que me hizo sentir especial y querido, Bella fue mi mejor amiga, después mi luz en la oscuridad y por siempre será mi gran amor, Bella fue mi "_Amanece,"_ mi esperanza, todo, y llega ese y me la quita, claro que no, no lo permitiré y no la dejare ir.

* * *

><p>En el flash back es la parte del libro 1 (<em>crepúsculo) <em>en el capítulo _"confesiones"_

ARIGATO por los comentarios y me disculpo por la tardanza de subir el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y quisiera saber mas opiniones de cual seria el mejor poder para Lee a y si tienes razón ExodoOo como que quise hacer el poder así XP,

kariana18 el poder que dijiste es una buena idea pero creo que si lo pongo me emocionaría demaciado y al final no sabría que poner, pero lo tendre en cuanta, gracias :D

y gracias a los demás por su apoyo y los Review

nos leemos luego y dejen mas Review plis sayonara


	10. ¿CARIÑO?

10.- ¿CARIÑO?

_-Bueno ¿quién habla?_

-Soy yo Leah, Bella

_-Ha, hola Bella ¿pasa algo?-_se escuchó un poco preocupada

-No, claro que no, solo quiero hablar con Jacob

_-Lo siento pero no está, siguieres puedes dejar un mensaje con migo_

-Si…es que lo que pasa es que…-no sabía cómo decirle

_-¿Qué pasa Bella? Me estas preocupando_

-No, no te preocupes, le hará daño al bebe-ya que tenía 3 meses y era el segundo hijo de Jacob

_-Bueno que dime el mensaje y yo se lo digo_

De repente sentí las manos de Solomon abrasándome

-Lo que pasa es que quiero que Jacob pase por mí-Solomon parecía confundido ya que no sabía que era lo que planeaba y luego se señaló para que lo incluyera-y por Solomon al instituto porque necesito hablar con alguien y no quiero que lo sepa Alice

Al decir el nombre de mi ex mejor amiga Solomon me apretó más cerca de el

_-Ha ¿solo eso? Ya me habías asustado_

-No te preocupes, solo es eso, es que hoy Solomon y yo salimos al mismo tiempo

-_Muy bien, entonces yo le doy el mensaje cuando llegué_

-Gracias Leah, cuídate adiós

_-Adiós Bella, me saludas a tu prometido y a Lee_-desde antes de cambiarnos les había contado de la propuesta y todos los de la manada estuvieron a favor por mi felicidad y la de Lee

-Si claro-mirando a la cara de Solomon que estaba más que feliz ya que había escuchado la última parte de la conversación

-Con que hablar con alguien-no era una pregunta sino una confirmación

-Sí, es que ya me canse de lo mismo todos los días

-Lo mismo te refieres a los Cullen cierto

-Sí, hablando de eso, Lee es hora de irnos y no haz desayunado

-Desayuno en la escuela-siempre con las prisas, no importa que sea mitad vampiro siempre se atrasa

-Recuerda que debes comer tu desayuno especial hoy

-Ya madre, no te preocupes tanto-siempre tan despreocupado en lo que no y en lo que no debe estar lo esta

-Bueno, ya al colegio-les ordene

Llegamos justo a tiempo para mi primera clase, nos estacionamos en el único lugar disponible a lado de los Cullen ya que los demás estaban ocupados y no podía ir al de los maestros por que no dejaban entrar ahí a los estudiantes y prefería dejar a Lee más cerca para que no hubiera percances

-Hicieron la tarea verdad, porque espero que si-a la primera clase me tocaba con Jasper y Emmett

-Maestra no le entendí a algo de la tarea

-Estoy segura que si le entendiste joven Cullen-lo mire con ojos desafiantes

-No, no lo creo- de desafió pero claro que perdería

-Bueno, por favor dime en que no le entendiste-claro que use mi poder para que se quedara callado y no se moviera-si no tienes nada que decir entonces empecemos la clase-se me quedo vendo a mí y luego a Jasper

Después de ese accidente o mi falta de precaución no pasó nada fuera de lo habitual o sea que intentaron hablar con migo pero Lee no se separó de mí. Al final de clases le dije a Lee lo que tenía planeado y entubó de acuerdo

-Bueno ya nos vamos cariño cuídate

-Si Bella-rallos se me olvidó que los Cullen no se habían marchado, voltee rápido hacia ellos y los observe mirándome, me habían escuchado

Mire a cada uno de los Cullen, todos tenían la miradas clavadas en mí y en Lee, sus caras confundidas hasta la tal Cristina. La ultima cara que me atreví a ver era la de él, su cara se miraba confundida y con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos color caramelo, enseguida me volteé a ver a Lee que los miraba con gran enojo y con una posición casi de defensa frente a mi

-Cálmate Lee-le suplique, en ese momento los Cullen se acercaron-¿Qué quieren?-les pregunte con una voz calmada y al mismo tiempo fría

-Hablar contigo-dijo Rosalie

-No tienen nada que hablar con ella-la voz de Solomon llamo la atención de todos

-Tú no te metas en cosas que no debes, profesor-Rosalie le hablaba con mucho enfado

-Vasta, hay muchos testigos aquí para que se peleen-me volteé a Solomon-Vamos ya

-Espera Bella-me quiso detener Rosalie

-No, no me voy a esperar, espere tantos años y estoy cansada de ustedes-todos se quedaron cayados y me fui alejando del estacionamiento, nadie sabía el significado de estas palabras excepto yo

-Bella espera-escuche la voz de Solomon llamándome, me detuve y me gire

-Jacob nos espera a la salida del estacionamiento-eso fue lo último que dije antes de que Solomon me acompañara e ir a donde estaba Jacob para acabar de una vez con todo esto

El camino al consultorio de Carlisle no fue como yo lo desearía ya que mi prometido y Jacob no dejaban de hablar de lo que había sucedido antes de encontrarnos. Al llegar fuimos con la secretaria a pedir "la cita" con el doctor Cullen, al escuchar que yo era su paciente se sorprendió y le dijo a su ayudante que nos hiciera pasar

-Por aquí por favor-nos dijo la joven enfermera que parecía un poco distraída por Solomon

-¿Disculpe cuánto tiempo ha trabajado el doctor Cullen aquí?-quise saber

-El doctor Cullen lleva un poco más de un mes casi creo, pero es el mejor que hemos tenido-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara la enfermera y sonrojándose a la ves

-No ha estado antes en este hospital cierto

-No, claro que no, es la primera vez que viene, es aquí-se detuvo en la que yo recordaba fue la misma oficina que tenía cuando era parte de esa familia, se metió y salió al poco tiempo-pueden pasar, con permiso me retiro

-Gracias

-De nada-la pobrecita enfermera se puso roja cuando Solomon le dio las gracias y se marcho

-Adelante-se escuchó una voz tan melodiosa, como la de todos los Vampiros

Pasamos a la oficina y lo primero que observe fue a Carlisle sentado en su sillón, _claro que no sería diferente, que esperaba que se viera más viejo o que_ pensé

-Bella, Jacob y usted debe ser el profesor de mis hijos no es así, el profesor Solomon Goshmit

-Sí, pero Carlisle no vinimos a presentarnos-dije con un tono frió, nunca pensé usarlo con Carlisle pero no tenía remedio

-Bella ¿qué te paso?-la mirada que me dirigía era de tristeza y dolor-antes eras una persona tierna, linda y…

-Y tonta Carlisle-lo interrumpí-claro que tampoco vine a hablar del pasado, solo quiero que alejes a tu familia de mi-no podía creer que le estuviese hablando de esa forma a Carlisle

-Bella quisiera hablar contigo, asolas-señalando a Solomon y Jacob para que salieran

-Lo que tengas que decir, ellos lo pueden escuchar

-Está bien, Bella lo que quiero saber es ¿qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Solo te diré que estaba con mi verdadera Familia y eso les debo agradecer a ustedes, los que me hicieron tanto daño

-Bella no es cierto, nosotros siempre te hemos querido-no quería escucharlo-cuando nos fuimos todos los de la familia perdimos a alguien muy importante, los niños perdieron a una hermana, Esme y yo a una hi…

-VASTA,… no quiero escuchar más mentiras-me volteé hacía Carlisle con la mirada llena de rencor y frialdad-toda su familia me causo mucho daño a mí y a…-_a Lee_-a mí y a mi familia

-Cálmate Bella,-Solomon me abraso fuertemente para controlarme ya que estaba a punto de soltarme a sollozar

-Bella-Carlisle trato de acercarse a mí y consolarme-no Bella,

-¡NO TE ACERQUES NI ME TOQUES!-grite ya al bordé de mi control-no quiero que ni tu ni tu familia me vuelva a molestar a mi o alguien de mi familia

-Bella,-no le conteste y al ver que no lo aria siguió-les diré lo que me acabas de decir, pero dime algo

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde está tu padre?-al preguntarme esto sentí como volvían los sollozos, pero tenía que resistir-¿el tan bien es un vampiro?

-Eso quisiera yo,-el rostro de Carlisle parecía triste y con lastima-al parecer entendiste a lo que me refiero-suspire y lo dije en voz alta-mi padre está muerto al igual que la Bella incrédula y tonta, la Bella que ves es la nueva, la que no se va a dejar pisotear, la que no aceptara que la dañen, ni es una tonta, ya que la Bella que conocieron fue muriendo.

Con eso Salí de la oficina de Carlisle y camine lo más rápido que podía enfrente de todos a la salida seguida de Jacob y Solomon.

-Bella ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Solomon al alcanzarme y abrasarme por la cintura

-Si solo quiero regresar a casa-no podía resistir los sollozos más tiempo

-Yo conduzco Solomon tu vete con Bella en la parte de atrás

-Estoy bien, ya se los dije-se miraron el uno al otro durante un segundo entonces Solomon habló

-No te creemos Bella

-Exacto, aparte yo tengo que pasar por algo de Leah al súper y no quiero que me dejen como la última vez-Jacob me miro como si pensara que yo era la culpable

-Ese fue Solomon no yo-me defendí

-Lo sabía, fuiste tú, no que fue Bella-Solomon puso la cara de inocente y se señaló como si no creyera lo que estuviera escuchando entonces Jacob movió su cabeza como confirmando lo que dijo

-Yo no te dije que fue Bella, yo te dije que a lo mejor fue otra persona como Bella o pude ser yo-sus peleas me hacían mucha gracia porque parecía que discutían actuando drásticamente

-Gracias, son buenos para distraerme

-En realidad no te estábamos distrayendo pero si funciono que bien-Jacob siempre tan sinceró

-Jajaja que chistoso Jack

Nos fuimos a casa después de pasar por las compras de Jacob y de paso realice las mías para Lee esperaba que todo lo relacionado con los Cullen se resolviera

PVE (Punto de Vista de Edward)

Todos los días desde que llego Bella con su familia hemos querido hablar con ella pero su "primo" no nos lo permite ya que siempre esta con ella. Eso me enfada. Estábamos en el estacionamiento para ver si teníamos la oportunidad de hablar con ella cuando escuchamos su conversación y lo que dijo hizo que me todos volteáramos

-Bueno ya nos vamos cariño cuídate-¿adónde iba? ¿Con quién? ¿Y porque le había dicho cariño?

-Si Bella-no podíamos creerlo nadie

_-Él es su pareja-_pensó Emmett al instante

_-No puede ser tiene una pareja_-Jasper siguió el mismo camino de Emmett al pensar eso

_-Él fue el que la transformo entonces_-pensó Rosalie

_-Edward, no creo que regrese con la familia si ya tiene a alguien más-_el pensamiento de Layla fue el que más me dolió

-_Edward nos mira_-Alice fue la única que no pensó en que Bella no regresaría o tenia a alguien mas

Al verla note que no miraba a cada uno de nosotros y al último juntamos nuestras miradas, la suya era tan hermosa como la última vez que nos vimos, pero sus ojos parecían distintos, de un tono más oscuro. Voltio enseguida y me acorde de lo que había dicho. Mire al tal Charlie que parecía levemente inclinado como en una posición de defensa

-Cálmate Lee-escuchamos al momento de acercarnos más para tener respuestas-¿Qué quieren?-porque Bella era así con toda la familia si con el único que debía comportarse de esa manera era con migo

-Hablar contigo-empezó Rosalie

-No tienen nada que hablar con ella-era el maestro de física el que nos interrumpía_ ¿Por qué no la dejan en paz? ella ya no les pertenece ni nunca lo ara_el pensamiento del profesor llamo mi atención

-Tú no te metas en cosas que no debes, profesor-Rosalie estaba a punto de explotar

-Vasta,-Bella hablo para todos-hay muchos testigos aquí para que se peleen, vamos ya-tomo al profesor Goshmit y se fue caminando

-Espera Bella-la quiso detener Rosalie

-No, no me voy a esperar, espere tantos años y estoy cansada de ustedes-ninguno de nosotros tuvo el valor de decirle algo a Bella

-Bella espera-el vampiro que nos interrumpió la llamo y fue tras ella-Jacob nos espera a la salida-el lobo todavía estaba con ella

_-Edward el perrito sigue estando con Bella siendo vampiro_-rezongó Alice en su mente

_-¿Cómo es posible que ese perro pueda estar halado de Bella y nosotros no? Ella es mi hermanita, tengo más derecho_

-No Emmett, Bella ya no es tu hermanita

-_Maldito Solomon-_volteé a donde estaba Charlie que se estaba subiendo a su carro

-Tu ¿de dónde conoces a Bella y desde cuándo?-le pregunte

-Que te importa, tú no eres nadie para decirte nada-_aparte tú la dejaste por otra no es así_

-…-nos savia que responder a ese pensamiento, pero estaba seguro que el sabia de mi poder

-¿Qué te crees? Piensas que puedes decirle algo así a alguien de mi familia mocoso-Emmett llego a ¿defenderme?

-Sí, y más de lo que crees, aparte no es mi culpa que abandonaran a Bella a su suerte y si ni hubiera sido por mi familia estaría muerta.-cerró su puerta y se salió a gran velocidad del estacionamiento

Después de ese encuentro nos fuimos a nuestra casa y me subí a mi habitación a escuchar música

-Edward no te pongas de esa manera, no me gusta

-Lo ciento Layla-le di un beso y me acosté en la cama junto con Layla después de un rato me avisó que iría a casar

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-le pregunte levantándome

-No, voy sola tu descansa

Después de un rato mi teléfono sonó, mire el número y conteste

-Bueno Carlisle ¿Qué pasa?

_-Bella acaba de salir de mi oficina con el vampiro que me contaste y Jacob Black_

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella le dice a los Cullen que espero durante años es porque nunca los dejo de esperar para ser de nuevo una familia pero como no regresaron se fue haciendo un gran rencor.<p>

ha quiero disculparme por la tardanza y quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, muchas gracias y quiero aclarar de una vez que cuando nombro a una tal Cris me refiero a Layla, es que ese era el nombre que le había puesto al principio pero luego lo cambie asta que me dijeron de ese error que tratare de corregir cuando pueda a y Layla es la que tiene el poder de hacer olvidar a las personas

muchas gracias por las sugerencias de poderes han servido de mucha

dejen mas reviews pli :D nos leemos luego y espero que les guste este


	11. EL ENCUENTRO

11.- EL ENCUENTRO

PVS (Punto de Vista Solomon)

-Que hermosa noche, no lo crees –me dijo Bella que estaba apoyada en mi hombro contemplando el cielo

-Sí, es la primera vez que veo que está despejado-claro pues estamos en Forks

-Que hermosas estrellas- parecía maravillada ver el cielo despejado

-No tanto como tú-era la verdad, no existía nadie tan hermosa como Bella

-Es igual que la ves que nos conocimos en Volterra

-Sí, una noche llena de estrellas

Flash Back

_Estaba caminando por las calles de Volterra, era una noche llena de estrellas, cuando observe a una mujer sentada alado de la fuente que está en medio de una gran plaza, una ráfaga de viento llego y su olor con ella, era el olor más delicioso que había olido desde hace mucho. Me acerque cono si nada en eso ella voltio y me miro, no miraba miedo en esa mirada, sino dolor y tristeza ¿Qué tendría esa humana? de cabellos café al igual que sus ojos, la mire toda y note que sus brazos se posaban en su vientre y hacía movimientos como una ¿embarazada?_

_-Disculpe que desea-su voz sonaba sin miedo al igual que su mirada_

_-Me preguntaba si necesita mi ayuda o algo que pueda hacer por usted-su mirada me daba paz y tranquilidad sin saber por que_

_-No gracias estoy perfectamente bien-respondió con una voz tranquila, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila con migo cerca?_

_-Pero ¿no sabe que es peligroso estar sola en la noche aquí en Volterra?-me divertí con esa pregunta ya que el único peligro cercano que corría era yo y los vulturi_

_-Para mí no-su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa_

_-¿Por qué lo dice?_

_-Disculpe pero pensaba que aquí en Volterra es costumbre dar el nombre antes de la conversación-que humana tan más extraña, sin miedo y ahora educada con un vampiro como yo_

_-O disculpe, mi nombre es Solomon Goshmit mucho gusto ¿y el suyo es?-enserio quería saber su nombre_

_-Isabella Swan pero puede decirme Bella-me contesto con una sonrisa y sin querer se la devolví, al estar con ella no sentía que era un monstruo, sino un ser norma, un hombre_

_-Ha un placer conocerla-haciendo una reverencia a modo de presentación_

_-Igual mente-en ese momento sonó el reloj que estaba enfrente de la plaza_

_-Disculpe me tengo que ir-cuando se estaba levantando se tropezó con su propios pies y estuvo a punto de caerse_

_No sé qué me paso pero no pude dejarla caer, corrí a gran velocidad y la sujete antes que se diera en la cara. Al tocar su piel sentí lo cálida que era y lo blanda._

_-Gracias por ayudarme-Bella no se quejó de lo frío que era, ni hizo ningún comentario, ni me pregunto cómo había llegado a su lado Tan rápido_

_-Si quiere la puedo acompañar-le propuse_

_-No gracias, sería mejor que fuera a comer algo ya que se ve que tiene mucha hambre y no creo que aquí le permitan comer_

_-…-me quede sin habla en ese momento y la vi alejarse de ahí._

_Desde esa noche pasaba junto a la misma fuente todas las noches y siempre la encontraba en el mismo lugar Sola y con esa mirada que cada vez se volvía más fuerte. Platicábamos de todo y de nada, debes en cuando sentía que ella sabía que era un vampiro, pero no me importaba ya que siempre me sentía tan feliz a su lado. Ya casi a meses que empezábamos a conocernos ocurrió algo que me cambio para siempre._

_-Entonces vienes de un pueblo llamado Forks en la península de Olympic_

_-Si_

_-Pero no entiendo porque viniste a aquí a Volterra- estaba tan confundido_

_-Te lo contare no te preocupes Solomon, aparte, mira el lado bueno-me dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿Cuál es el lado bueno?_

_-Que así nos conocimos-eso es verdad, en ese momento escuche un carro estacionarse en un lado de la plaza _

_Al abrirse las puertas sentí dos olores uno de perro mojado y otro de vampiros, entonces vi un hombre de piel rojiza saliendo del carro y otros dos vampiros, los reconocí a los vampiros enseguida eran dos guardias Vulturi y el otro no era total mente humano. Bella se levantó y miro a los tres sujetos, cuando logro distinguirlos se le formo una sonrisa al ver a el primero_

_-¡JACOB!- estaba seguro que si no fuera por que tenía 7 meses de embarazo iría corriendo a abrazar a ese humano_

_-Bella-ese sujeto corrió a abrasarla, en ese momento me dieron ganas de saltar sobre el tal Jacob_

_-Ho Jacob cuanto tiempo sin verte-no podía mas era demasiado entonces sentí como los otros dos vampiros se acercaban a mi_

_-Con que este es la razón de que Bella venga todas las noches a este sitio-estaba seguro que estos dos vampiros eran guardias vulturi_

_-Rallos perdí la apuesta con Alec, cierto Demetri-con lo que dijo uno de ellos lo confirme eran los vulturi _

_-Ya les he dicho que no apuesten a mis espaldas-los regaño Bella como si nada_

_-Lo sentimos Bella pero no lo podemos evitar, es tan divertido-¿Qué pasa aquí no entiendo nada?_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto uno de los guardias_

_-No les interesa-estaba tan enojado porque Bella seguía en los brazos de aquel humano_

_-Ha no-me amenazaron_

_-Cálmense por favor-les suplico Bella_

_-Como quieras pero Marco quiere que recreces antes de las campanadas hoy-¿Marco? Un antiguo, que cosa pasaba entre ellos y Bella_

_-Si claro, vamos Jacob,-se fue todavía agarrada del humano-Nos vemos Solomon_

_-Bella…-la quería llamar pero ella voltio con una sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada que no pude decir nada mas_

_-Luego te explico-y se fue apoyada en el tal Jacob, esa imagen fue la que más me dolió desde que me convertí en vampiro_

_Después de esa noche solo me encontré con Bella tres veces más para contarme lo que le paso y no la volví a ver hasta que tome la decisión de unirme a los vulturi para estar a su lado._

Fin del Flash Back

-Espero seguir así a tu lado durante mucho tiempo-la abrase más fuerte

-Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo después que nos casemos-agarré su mano y la alcé para que la viéramos juntos, la sortija de matrimonio se le miraba tan hermosa, era de un color azul los diamantes en forma de corazón de ellos y en medio una hermosa piedra Blanca, como me gustaba el color azul en ella pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba ya que me había dicho que Edward le gustaba como se miraba con ese color

-Es cierto-agarre su barbilla con mi mano y alcé su cara para besarla, ella respondió, la alce y la lleve a nuestra habitación

PVB (Punto de Vista de Bella)

Estaba con Solomon en la terraza abrasados y admirando las estrellas

-Que hermosa noche, no lo crees

-Sí, es la primera vez que veo que está despejado-me respondió

-Que hermosas estrellas- no era usual ver el cielo así de hermoso y mucho menos en Forks

-No tanto como tú-si todavía fuese humana me hubiera puesto como un tomate

-Es igual que la ves que nos conocimos en Volterra- le dije para cambiar de tema

-Sí, una noche llena de estrellas-mire en sus ojos un brillo que solo miraba cuando me recordaba como humana, no sé qué me miraban cuando era humana, una tonta atolondrada, torpe y un imán ara los problemas como el día que lo conocí y si fuera poco se miraba que tenía hambre

Flash Back

_Era un _crepúsculo_ tan hermoso que no la quería pasar enserada en el castillo y fui a buscar a Marco para pedirle un favor_

_-¿Marco?-pregunte entrando a la biblioteca más grande del castillo donde casi siempre estaba_

_-Si Bella ¿Qué sucede?-respondió_

_-Me preguntaba si me darían permiso de ir a caminar aquí en Volterra-esperaba que no me lo negara_

_-Bella no estas atrapada ni eres un rehén para pedir permiso-eso era verdad_

_-Entonces si puedo ir-pregunte otra vez para verificar_

_-Claro pero ten cuidado,-me dijo con una sonrisa de cariño y luego se puso serio, desde entonces él me quería como una hija-la ciudad es segura porque la vigilamos pero hay de vez en cuando un vampiro que no lo recuerda o pierde el control_

_-Si lo entiendo_

_-Si encuentras a uno solo di que perteneces a los Vulturi y te dejaran-era verdad, nadie se metía con un vulturi fuera o no fuera vampiro-ha y por favor cuando escuches las campanas de la torre de la plaza regresa_

_-Sí, muchas gracias-me di la vuelta para retirarme_

_-Ten cuidado y recuerda que sigues embarazada así que no te caigas_

_-Intentare no hacerlo-me despedí con un movimiento de las cabeza y salí de hay_

_Llegando a la puerta me encontré con Félix_

_-¿Adónde piensas ir sola y en la noche?-me pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Voy a caminar-le respondí con un tono informal ya que nos conocíamos mejor y ya me aceptaban como un nuevo miembro oficial de la guardia _

_-Si quieres te puedo acompañar-me sugirió_

_-No gracias prefiero estar sola para pensar unas cosas-me miro con cara de duda_

_-¿Le avisaste a alguien más que saldrías?_

_-Sí, le dije a Marco y el acepto_

_-Bien, pero ten cuidado-me advirtió al ver que no mentía_

_-Claro que lo tendré_

_Estuve caminando un rato sin parar hasta que encontré la plaza principal en ese momento los recuerdos empezaron a fluir. Edward, el sol, los Vulturi, Alice, el tiempo corriendo, todo tan doloroso, me senté en uno de los bordes de la fuente recordando todo, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve sumida en mis pensamientos y tocando mi vientre como tratando de protegerlo de esos pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien me observada, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba un vampiro de cabello rubio despeinado y ojos negros como el carbón tiene hambre pensé enseguida como la primera vez que tu padre me miropensé. El vampiro que estaba enfrente de mi me moro toda y se detuvo en mis brazos que seguían tocando mi vientre_

_-Disculpe ¿que desea?-pregunte con cautela esperando que supiera lo que decía_

_-Me preguntaba si necesita mi ayuda o algo que pueda hacer por usted-al parecer si lo sabía_

_-No gracias estoy perfectamente bien-le respondí y me miro extrañado _

_-Pero no sabe que es peligroso estar sola en la noche aquí en Volterra-parecía divertido_

_-Para mí no-dije con un tono neutral aunque él se sorprendió_

_-¿Por qué lo dice?-me pregunto muy extrañado_

_-Disculpe pero pensaba que aquí en Volterra es costumbre dar el nombre antes de la conversación-no me parecía nada grosero pero pensaba que los vampiros no podían cazar en la ciudad_

_-Ho disculpe, mi nombre es Solomon Goshmit mucho gusto ¿y el suyo es?_

_-Isabella Swan pero puede decirme Bella-obviamente no tenia de que preocuparme y me parecía muy educado acaso será vegetariano__pensé_

_-Ha un placer conocerla-haciendo una reverencia a modo de presentación me saludo_

_-Igual mente-no podía creer que ese vampiro fuera vegetariano o porque se comportaba tan educadamente ese momento sonó el reloj que estaba enfrente de la plaza_

_-Disculpe me tengo que ir-me tropecé al levantarme pero antes de darme en la cara sentí unas manos frías que me sujetaban y me ayudaban a levantarme_

_-Gracias por ayudarme-estaba agradecida ya que desde que empecé a vivir con los vulturi no me dejaban caer o dejaban que mi falta de coordinación y equilibrio me hiciera daño_

_-Si quiere la puedo acompañar-me propuso_

_-No gracias, sería mejor que fuera a comer algo ya que se ve que tiene mucha hambre y no creo que aquí le permitan comer-y lo matarían si lo vieran acompañándome ya que Aro lo descubriría en sus pensamientos y si esos pensamientos eran de acabar con migo no sé qué harían _

_-…-no dijo nada y solo me miro alejarme_

_Al llegar al castillo encontré a Demetri _

_-Bella-se detuvo y se acercó a mí-vueles a vampiro_

_-No, es que, bueno…-no sabía que decir_

_-¿Qué pasa?-llego Heidi_

_-Nada es que me encontré con un vampiro-tenía que decir la verdad_

_-Y no te hizo nada-ese comentario no me agrado ya que pareció decepcionada _

_-No, no me hizo nada porque me ayudo-se sorprendieron_

_-Ayudo, a ti_

_-Si es que me tropecé y el me detuvo_

_-Espero que sea de esa manera porque no tengo ganas de perseguir a nadie-su comentario me dejo helada-Bella vete a dormir ya que los humanos lo necesitan_

_-Con permiso me retiro-no podía aguantar más estaba desecha _

_Desde ese día todos los atardeceres los miraba desde aquella fuente y todas las noches él regresaba, pasábamos todo el tiempo platicando de cosas, podría decirse de todo, abecés se me soltaba algo sobre los vampiros pero no pasaba nada ya que él siempre lo pasaba por alto y continuábamos, al pasar los meses lo sentí como un gran amigo a pesar del poco tiempo que me la pasaba con él, me sentía cómoda, un día tuve una gran sorpresa en medio de nuestra conversación_

_-Entonces vienes de un pueblo llamado Forks en la península de Olympic_

_-Si-pero como quisiera que nunca hubiera ido_

_-Pero no entiendo porque viniste a aquí a Volterra- Solo para que me ayudaran o mataran_

_-Te lo contare no te preocupes Solomon, aparte mira el lado bueno-le dije_

_-¿Cuál es el lado bueno?-pregunto extrañado_

_-Que así nos conocimos-sonrió ampliamente y después escuche el ruido de un carro_

_No podía ver nada, primero vi sus siluetas y después los pude distinguir, había pasado mucho tiempo casi quería correr a saludarlo pero estaba segura que me caería._

_-¡JACOB!_

_-¡Bella!-corrió y me tomo en sus brazos, como lo he extrañado_

_-Ho Jacob cuanto tiempo sin verte-tenia tanto de que platicar con el_

_-Con que este es la razón de que Bella venga todas las noches a este sitio-demonios como se le ocurrió decir eso_

_-Rallos perdí la apuesta con Alec, cierto Demetri-mejor que se quedaran con la boca cerrada_

_-Ya les he dicho que no apuesten a mis espaldas-los regañe_

_-Lo sentimos Bella pero no lo podemos evitar, es tan divertido-mire a Solomon y en su cara se notaba la confusión_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto Félix_

_-No les interesa-parecía enojado_

_-Ha no-le amenazaron Demetri_

_-Cálmense por favor-les suplique _

_-Como quieras pero Marco quiere que recreces antes de las campanadas hoy-que abra pasado_

_-Sí, claro vamos Jacob,-me fui al coche sujetada por Jacob que todavía no decía nada-Nos vemos Solomon_

_-Bella…-escuche a Solomon y me voltee para ver su cara llena de Confusión y angustia_

_-Luego te explico-fue lo último que le dije_

_Al llegar al castillo Marco me informó que por mi salud debía evitar salir para mi bien y lo acepte pero antes de eso tenía que explicarle a Solomon lo que ocurría solo pude salir tres veces, le conté todo lo que me paso y no lo volví a ver hasta que nació Lee_

Fin del Flash Back

-Espero seguir así a tu lado durante mucho tiempo-dijo Solomon abrazándome más fuerte

-Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo después que nos casemos-agarro mi mano y la alzó para que la viéramos juntos, la sortija de matrimonio de un color azul, los diamantes en forma de corazón y en medio una hermosa piedra Blanca

-Es cierto-agarro mi barbilla con su mano y la alzó mi cara para besarla, yo correspondí obviamente, después me alzó y me llevo a muestra habitación para pasar toda la noche abrazados y besándonos.

PVA (Punto de Vista Alice)

_Como es posible que Bella haya dicho todo eso, no es cierto, tanto nos odia ahora_

-Si Alice-el siempre tan…

-¡Cállate! Edward, si todo es tu culpa-Edward me miro con unos ojos de enojo y dolor

-Los dos basta-Carlisle nos calló-si eso es lo que Bella quiere, respetaremos su deseo-mirándonos a todos, pero yo no me daría por vencida, claro que no

-Basta Alice, ya escuchaste a Carlisle-_siempre lo tienes que arruinar_

-Alice, sé que perdiste a tu mejor amiga pero déjala ya, ella misma fue a hablar conmigo

-Hablando de eso-interrumpió Emmett-¿qué rayos tenía que hacer el perro sucio ahí?-Buena pregunta

-No estoy seguro pero lo más probable es que fuera para que Alice no lo viera-_maldito Chucho_

-Entonces lo uso de escudo-_de escudo, por mí_

-Sí, para que no la siguiéramos-eso era cierto

-Entonces que hacemos nos quedamos sentados cruzados de manos-ahora fue Rosalie la que hablo

-No existe otra alternativa por el momento

Ahí se acabó nuestra conversación y decidimos esperar, como odio esperar. Siempre que pasaba no le podía hablar, había ocasiones que olía a perro mojado, genial a nosotros no nos podía hablar y a los perros si

Pasaba como si no nos conociera pero notaba algo, no comían como nosotros pero solo estaba Charlie y cuando abría su desayuno me llegaba el pequeño aroma de Sangre ¿Qué pasaba? Si no era eso, lo miraba y era comida de humano. Y sin más fueron pasando los días y de ese modo los días se transformaron en semanas.

* * *

><p>Arigato por esperar este capi, se que tarde mucho en subirlo, y tambien gracias por los Reviews espero resibir mas :D, me gustaria hacer otra pregunta, ¿con quien quieren que Bella termine? ¿Solomon y Edward?<p>

nos leemos luego


	12. ARIA TODO POR ÉL

12.- Aria todo por él

La vida es injusta, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento es tan simplemente difícil de vivir, que cuando te sientes feliz tiene que pasar algo que te lo arruine, un simple hecho de la existencia que puede arruinar esa felicidad espontánea.

_-Bella, Charlie está en un tipo de estado de coma_-todo la felicidad acabo en 1 segundo.

En ese momento mi corazón se oprimió de una manera que solo había sentido cuando Edward me dejo, no podía pensar, deje caer el teléfono, estaba preparada para ir a la casa de los Cullen

-Bella espera no puedes ir corriendo-me hablo Solomon con una voz preocupada por la salud de Lee, Solomon siempre lo ha querido como un hijo aunque Lee desde hace un tiempo lo trataba con indiferencia o con enojo-Bella a lo mejor es por la sangre, la ha dejado de beber desde hace más de 1 mes-lo que dijo me dejo inmóvil

Si Lee dejaba de tomar sangre su cuerpo no aguantaba y caía en un estado demasiado delicado.

-¡Maldición Solomon! ¿Porque no me lo has dicho?-le grite casi sollozando de la angustia

-¡Porque él quiere probar que ya era uno de nosotros!-grito dejándome en shock-El deseaba saber si ya era un Vulturi-en ese momento reaccione

-¡NO, NO LO PERMITIRE! El no será un Vulturi, no quiero que toda su vida la pase a las sombra de ellos, de las manos de Aro y Cayo, de estar matando solo por seguir las ordenes de ellos-casi sollozando de la desesperación de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento en mi interior.-vamos por Charlie, necesito estar cerca de mi hijo.

-Está bien, vamos-después de un rato que se me hacía más largo que el que sentí al transformarme llagamos a la casa que me llenaba de recuerdos tan felices y tristes, la casa de los Cullen

Carlisle estaba en la puerta esperándonos con todos los demás Cullen

-¿Dónde está Charlie? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le han hecho?-preguntaba tan angustiada

-Bella recuerda que no le pasara nada-Solomon no dejaba de abrasarme y los Cullen de mirarnos-tranquila, tranquila todo estará bien, no te preocupes Lee es fuerte-me decía una y otra vez

-¡Bella!-al despegarme del abrazo de Solomon me di cuenta que todos me miraban y que por la preocupación Solomon dejo de usar su poder y mi verdadera forma apareció

-Lo siento Bella pero en estos momentos es mejor que Lee te vea como deberías ser-eso era verdad, Lee me necesitaba en ese momento.

-Lo sé,-me voltee dispuesta a enfrentarme con los Cullen en ese momento pero el celular de Solomon sonó

-Bueno Jack…si estamos en casa del doctor Cullen…no, venimos por Lee… ¡Ya llego!...¡Mierda!...está bien no te preocupes, solo esperamos llevarnos a Lee y estamos en un rato adiós…y Jacob no les enfrentes hasta que llegamos, no es buen momento para eso si Lee esta tan débil-dejando un momento de hablar con Jacob y preguntarle a Carlisle-¿En qué estado esta Charlie?

-Parece que está en estado de coma pero su pulso es demasiado bajo, parece que se está deteniendo-fue lo único que dijo

-El está estable…no, el está en estado de coma… dile a Sam que se quede, y no la dejes que se valla todavía es muy pronto para que venga adiós te llamaremos

-¿Quién ha llegado Bella?-me pregunto Alice

-Nadie que sea importante para ti-respondí de la forma cortante-vamos por Lee Solomon-luego voltee a ver a Carlisle y comprendió que sería lo mejor ya que Lee no era un humano y nosotros sabíamos más que el para curarlo

Recorrimos los pasillos de la casa en silencio hasta legar a la habitación donde estaba Lee, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi pequeño-Lee, estoy aquí, no te preocupes…te pondrás muy bien,-volteé donde estaban todos viéndome

-Bella, ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?-me pregunto Carlisle

-¿Quién trajo a Lee a aquí?-fue la única pregunta que formule como contestación

-Fui yo- respondió Edward…pero aun de esa manera…no lo podía creer

-Gracias Edward- le dije con toda mi gratitud y mi sonrisa más sincera-Solomon, vamos a casa.

-Bella recuerda que en este momento ella está aquí y si vamos y se entera de esto no sabemos qué hará

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede?-ahora quien pregunto era Emmett-acaso tienen problemas con alguien

-No pasa nada, es solo que alguien de nuestra familia ha llegado y si ve en este estado a Lee no sabemos si ayudara a Lee a regresar a la normalidad

-¿Y eso sería malo?-pregunto Esme

-Sí, para regresar a Lee a normalidad se necesita hacer que beba sangre y la sangre que más sirve para eso es la humana,-todos se quedaron callados viéndonos de una manera de sorpresa-la sangre de animal también sirve, pero tardaría más tiempo y no creo que ella quisiera esperar tanto, ni ella ni los demás miembros d nuestra familia, son un poco sobre protectores en especial con Charlie-hablaba viendo y jugando con algunos mechones del cabello de Lee

-Entonces tendrás que tranquilizarla-dijo Solomon

-No puedo estar sobre ella todo el día, aparte que sería muy agotador para mí

-Pero sabes que si no la controlamos es capaz de matar al primer humano y darle la sangre a Lee

-Lo sé, estoy consciente y nadie la puede controlar si ella se lo propone, bueno que más da, lo ciento Lee tendré que darte sangre humana

-No puedes hacer eso Bella,-ahora el que hablo era Edward- te descubrirían y nosotros no te lo permitiríamos, que pasaría con tu conciencia

-Nadie ha dicho que matare, ¿sabes acaso si existen bancos de sangre Edward?, he lo sabes, no lo creo, además no sabes siquiera que aria yo por Charlie

-Bella, tranquila-me trataba de tranquilizar Solomon

-Si no sabes nada mejor no hables Edward, estoy agradecida por que ayudaste a Lee, pero eso no significa que te puedas meter en mi vida después de tanto tiempo.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Doctor Cullen muchas gracias por dejar traer a Charlie a su casa

-No se preocupen, pero si pudiera ayudarles en algo

-Sí, Carlisle me podrías dar el número o dirección del Banco de sangre más cercano

-¿Cuánta sangre necesita para recuperarse?

-Por lo menos 8 litros de sangre humana y de animales serian el doble-respondí

-Yo te la puedo conseguir pero tendrías que esperar un poco aquí, bueno, si es que no tienes inconveniente

-Aria cualquier cosa para que Lee este bien-Carlisle se fue con Edward por la sangre mientras que Solomon llamo a Jacob para decirle que el iría a nuestra casa para entretener a la visita y yo…yo me quede con mi querido hijo, con mi mundo, y con la demás familia Cullen.

-¿Tanto quieres a esta persona Bella? ¿Cómo para matar a alguien si fuera necesario?-me pregunto Esme

-Sí, destruiría a cualquier ser que quisiera dañarlo, él es todo para mí, es mi mundo, es mi gran luz y mi más grande orgullo

-Entonces, ¿Qué es de ti aquél vampiro llamado Solomon?

-Él es mi futuro.

-No entiendo Bella ¿Qué significa eso?

-Lee es lo más valioso para mí y Solomon es mi futuro, solo eso, amo a Lee pero también quiero a Solomon a mi lado, el me ha apoyado y querido desde que nos conocimos, ha dejado de matar a humanos por mí y siempre me ha protegido

-Pero tu haz dicho que lo querías, mas no que lo amas como a esta persona-Esme siempre tan atenta de todo, al igual que los demás vampiros de esta casa que escuchaban nuestra conversación

-El amor que le tengo a Lee es muy especial, además él tiene a alguien que lo espera-dije de manera triste, pues al saber quién era, sabía que no dejaría a los Vulturi tan fácilmente

-Y ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?-Acaso Esme me apoyaría, yo misma sabía que decía, sabía que pensaban que era Lee para mí y aun así me apoyaba

-Él sabe que lo amo y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él y por su felicidad

-Bella…-Esme callo por unos segundos, parecía que intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas-acaso ¿tú nos odias a todos nosotros?-no sabía que responder, claro que no odiaba a todos los Cullen

-No te odio ni a ti ni Carlisle, tú fuiste como mi madre y Carlisle fue como mi padre, aunque fuera por un tiempo tan corto, yo no los odio

-Y a los demás ¿los odias?

-No odio a nadie, pero siento un gran rencor por las mentiras-eso lo dije en un todo donde solo Esme lo podía escuchar y luego hable con normalidad-todos sabían que odio las mentiras y aun de esa manera me engañaron, eso te puede dejar en un estado muy doloroso, al saber que las personas que se dicen tu familia te dan una puñalada en la espalda-me dolía hablar de esto, pero se sentía bien desahogarse-y luego pasaron tantas cosas desde que me dejaron y paso el tiempo, mi nueva familia nunca me ha dejado ni engañado-_aun _pensé-y he conocido a tantas gente, he luchado para ser fuerte y proteger lo que amo, y aunque sea la más fuerte de mi familia no puedo proteger a mi más preciado tesoro-no podía más y empecé a sollozar, luego sentí como Esme me abrazaba de una manera tan maternal

-Bella, hija, no llores más, todo saldrá bien- y me deje abrazar hasta que pararon mis sollozos

-Gracias Esme, lo siento, hace tanto que no lloraba-dije con una media sonrisa en mis labios

-No te preocupes mi niña, veras que todo estará bien

-Lo sé-y de esa forma nos quedamos hasta que Carlisle apareció con la sangre y con Edward

-Bella ya está todo listo, necesitas ayuda, dinos qué hacer con la sangre

-Nada yo are el resto-con mi poder de poder controlar la sangre que está en el cuerpo de mi oponente pude hacer que la sangre que habían traído se introdujera por la boca de Lee y se esparciera por todo su cuerpo

-¿Qué fue eso?-me pregunto Rosalie que había bajado con todos y vieron lo que hice

-Nada, solo mi poder-respondí como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Lo que le hiciste a él tiene que ver con lo que me hiciste a mí, cierto-dijo Emmett algo enojado

-Si

-¿Cómo es tu poder?-me pregunto Jasper pero antes de contestar suena mi celular, miro el número y de repente siento que me quiero morir

-Yaret que pasa-respondí de manera inmediata y bajando el volumen del celular al máximo para que no pudieran escuchar la conversación

-_Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Lee? Y ¿Cómo esta Solomon? ¿Ya te propuso matrimonio? ¿Qué haces acaso no me extrañas? ¿Porque no me extrañas? Eres mala-_siempre de esa manera era Yaret

-Yaret no te pongas de esa forma por favor, estamos bien Solomon y yo, si ya me lo pidió, claro que te extraño y ayudo a Lee con un problema

-_¿Qué problema?-_parecía un poco preocupada por la salud de Lee

-Ha dejado de tomar sangre por casi un mes

-_Otra vez no, que problema, ¿Dónde estás?_

-En la casa del doctor Cullen

-_Voy para allá en un segundo_

-¡¿Qué?-y se escuchó el sonido de la llamada cortada-_cuantos piensan venir antes de tiempo_ me pregunte

-¿Pasa algo Bella?-era nuevamente Jasper preguntándome, a lo mejor sintió mi preocupación

-Nada importante…me tengo que ir-agarre a Lee y estaba dispuesta a irme pero Emmett se atravesó

-Déjame ayudarte-mire a Emmett con la duda escrita en la cara -Es que me siento raro al verte cargando a alguien que párese más pesado que tu-decidí dejarlo llevar a Lee al coche y cuando lo puso le coloque el cinturón de seguridad -Bella no le va a pasar nada, ¿para qué le pones el cinturón de seguridad?

-Por el hecho de que no me has visto manejar-y de repente suelta una gran carcajada…igual a la que recordaba-no te burles Emmett, para que lo sepas he mejorado en la conducción a gran velocidad-le decía de una forma tan tranquila como la de antes cuando hablaba con el

-Si claro ahora vas a 81 K/h –seguía burlándose de esa manera que tanto deseé escuchar en mucho tiempo

-Cuando quieras tenemos una carrera y veras que desde el principio solo veras el polvo que dejo-después de decir eso me subí al coche lista para arrancar

-Bueno, cuando quieras te enfrento, pero sin usar ese poder tuyo

-No uso mi poder para hacer trampa-dije un poco enojada por la acusación

-Bella…-creo que era la primera vez que Emmett parecía tan serio, se agacho para llegar a la ventana del auto y estar frente a mí-siento mucho haberte mentido y no contarte lo de Edward, en serio lo lamento tanto, pero me alegro de que por lo menos no hayas cambiado tanto, me alego que encontraras alguien que te quiere tanto y me alegro que sigas siendo mi hermanita, aquella que se sigue preocupando por los otros-esto último me lo dijo con una de sus grandes sonrisas…me dolió tanto quitársela

-Lo siento Emmett, pero ya no soy tu hermanita

-Lo sé, pero quería volver a decirlo aunque sea una vez más-se separó de la ventana y se despidió-adiós Bella

-Adiós Em…-decidí devolverle un poco de su sonrisa-no, mejor dicho, adiós hermano mayor-y arranque el carro y viendo por el espejo retrovisor vi a Emmett despidiéndose con su brazo y de esa forma mi rencor y rabia para los Cullen fue disminuyendo

Al llegar a la carretera me detuve pues ahí recostada en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados se encontraba Yaret

-Es bueno que hubieras venido amiga-me dijo de repente

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Por qué está regresando aquel brillo que no había visto desde la muerte de tu padre

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí les dejo la intriga de quien es la Novia de Lee. Buajajaja me encanta esta historia ^-^ al principio no le pensé poner una novia a Lee pero en este capi llego la inspiraron<p>

y enserio enserio LO SIENTO! por no poder subirlo antes, ahi tantas cosas que me lo inpedian, primero la falta de inspiracion y cuando la recupero entro a clases y empiesan los maerstros a dejar cuanta tarea se les ocurra!

me pregunto si piensan que no tenemos vida?

bueno y luego l9s examenes qwue empiesan mañana y yo a si de AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

bueno, pues gracias por la espera y el apoyo de hustedes, una cosa mas la encuesta de saber con quien quieren que Bella se quede sigue y sigue el marcador esta,

Edward: 3 votos, Solomon: 4 votos buenoespero que les guste este capi nos vemos y no se preocupen no dejare esta historia inconclusa, aunque me cueste la vida la are y si muero en el proceso vendre del mas alla y are que alguien la escriba jijiji

Sayonara y otra ves gracias por su apoyo


	13. LA NOVIA DE LEE

13.-La novia de Lee

Todo había pasado, Lee estaba de vuelta en casa junto con su novia que lo espero con paciencia de recuperaron

-Me alegro que por fin mi querido Lee esta conmigo-dijo abrazando y dándole un beso en los labios

-Pensé que no te gustaban los afectos en publico-le dije en tono de burla

-No me gusta verte a ti de cariñosa con tu novio-deje en todo de juego-¡luego por que me traumatizo!-dijo con un gran tono de drama poniendo su mano en la frente y haciendo su cabeza para atrás

-Y eso no es lo peor ¿acaso no los has visto como adolescentes calenturientos en plena pubertad?-como quería matar a Yaret en ese momento

-No es nada-genial hasta Jacob estaba en contra mía-¿acaso Saben el ruido que a hacen en ple…-no deje que terminará esa oración

-Si siguen por ese camino estoy dispuesta a castigarlos a todos de la manera más cruel y sanguinaria que puedan imaginar-todos me miraban con ojos de terror _Listo ya esta_

-Como iba diciendo ¿saben-mire a Jacob con ojos de acecino-¿saben que…que…que las saladitas son orneadas? y ¡vahan con todo!-todo mundo se puso a reír a carcajada y de esa forma el tiempo paso.

Toda la "reunión" la pasaos de la mejor manera, y planeábamos como la novia de Lee no podía estar todo el día enserada en casa, y como Yaret tenia el poder de desaparecer el olor a las personas decidimos llevarla a la escuela

-Decidido, iras a estudiar y te pondremos en las clases de Lee, pero Yaret tu tendrás que trabajar duro para que no…

-Bella, puedo aguantar todo el día sin atacar a nadie, tu me haz visto hacerlo-dijo la novia de Lee para defenderse-no te preocupes yo puedo controlarme

-¿vas a tomar sangre de animal o de humano? La verdad no creo que aguantes tanto tiempo con la de animal-le dije con toda sinceridad

-¡Madre!-Sabía que Lee se exaltaría por la confesión pero no tenía alternativa-como le pu…

-Ella tiene razón Lee-ella sabia que no lo soportaría-pero no importa, sabes que e dejado de tomar sangre humana desde hace un tiempo

-Casi eres nueva en esto-Sentía ser tan dura con ella pero quería escuchar una frase de parte de ella-Y si no puedes resistirte ¿Qué aras? Y no solo es eso acaso sabes que todos los vampiros somos irresistibles a los humanos ¿Qué pasara con aquellos que intenten coquetear con Lee o con tigo? Usaras tu poder

-Madre eso ya es demasiado-Lee no podía soportar que le digiera la verdad a su pareja, pero muchas veces la verdad duele mas que una mentira.

-Yo resistiré,… no atacare a nadie,… no usare mi poder sin en el instituto ni fuera de el amenos que sea un enemigo y yo ya no beberé sangre humana

-Muy buen dicho, pero falta la ultima pregunta-Le dije-¿Por qué aras todo eso?-Me miro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, como si no hubiera esperado esa pregunta, luego agarro la mano de Lee y sonrió al descubrir mi propósito

-Porque quiero estar a lado de Lee en todo momento, estar a su lado toda mi existencia-En eso apretó mas la mano de Lee le ve a los ojos y le da una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad, mientras que Lee se pone todo rojo y todos se empiezan a reír

-Siento haber sido tan agresiva-pedí perdón pues ya sabia lo doloroso que es lo dañino que alguien se pueda sentir al ser tratado de esa manera, en especial si es alguien de la familia

-No te procures, se que solo lo hacías para hacerme reflexionar de lo que en verdad es importante, y eso es Lee para mi, gracias Bella-luego me abrazo y le correspondí

-No te preocupes hija

-Siento raro que me llames de ese modo,-parecía apenada-hace tanto que no me dicen de esa manera

-Vete acostumbrando ya que eres mi futura hija

-Gracias Bella

Tuvimos que llevar a mi futura hija a cazar para que no tuviera problemas y para Yaret, bueno ella necesitaba un empleo y como ningún maestro se cambiaria de un día para otro tuvimos que hacerla de tutora de la nueva alumna, (mas bien vampira) nos esperamos 3 días y por casualidad Yaret fue a recógenos a el instituto un día para presentarse con la familia Cullen mientras mi pequeño no pudo asistir a clases por estar con su novia.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yaret Velmonte gusto en conocerlos-les dijo a los Cullen y todos nos quedamos con cara de What?

-No puede ser-me golpee la frente y empecé a negar con la cabeza-solo me puede pasar esto a mi

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Rosalie un poco sorprendida por la actitud de Yaret

-Soy la hermana mayor de Bella, bueno creo que soy la mayor ya que llevo mas tiempo de esta forma que ella, ustedes entienden cual, y tengo mas años como humana así que, creo que seria la hermana mayor, bueno como sea solo quería conocer a la ex familia de mi hermana y amiga-diciendo con una de sus sonrisas mas grades

-…-nadie decía nada solo se quedaban viendo a Yaret como si estuviera loca mientras que ella seguida con la mano estirada

-Bueno, que mal educados son los de aquí,

-Yaret vasta, no es de mala educación, solo que llegas y empiezas a hablar como si los conocieras de toda la vida y como sino hubiera consecuencias de toda las cosas que dices de golpe-no era que saliera a la defensa, es solo que Yaret era tan loca en muchas ocasiones y como no tenia ganas de callarla en ese momento (C/A: desde que existen los pretextos se acabaron los tontos ¬.¬)

-Bueno que mas da, Bella, la novia de Lee a llegado a casa-dijo, _entonces esto es parte del plan para meter a Jane sin que nos relacionen _pensé con gratitud aunque tenia que improvisar-Lee ya ha ido a casa

-¿Corriendo?-pregunte aunque savia que le era mas rápido llegar de esa forma que esperarme e irnos

-Si-poniendo las manos frente a su cara y juntas como rezando y viendo al cielo-Que romántico, ir corriendo a ver a su amada sin importar nada mas ¿no lo creen?-les pregunto a los Cullen que seguían viéndola como si estuviera loca

-Claro jijiji-rió nerviosa Alice mientras yo me entristecía por lo que dijo Yaret, ya que recordé algunos momentos vividos con Edward, del cual sentía que me miraba y al levantar la vista viendo sus ojos y estos tenían dolor en ellos, como si le doliera mi sufrimiento_ si le doliera no me habría hecho daño_

-Yaret deja de perder el tiempo, es hora de irnos-me miro con cara de ¿no vamos a esperar a Solomon?- Solomon ya se fue si no te has dado cuenta

-Bueno, que mas da,-resignada alzo los hombros y con cara de tristeza ya que quería quedarse a hablar otro rato con los Cullen-¡Yo conduzco!-_ya se recupero_ pensé-adiós familia Cullen, me saludan a sus padres-dijo subiéndose al carro y arrancando a toda velocidad después que nos subimos, lo bueno que ya no había nadie en el estacionamiento

-Bueno ahora ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS AL HACER ESO DE IR A PRESENTARTE?-le grite ya en el coche

-Solo para divertirme-dijo riendo

-Sabes que puedes echar todo a perder de un momento a otro o con tus pensamientos-le regañe

-No pensé nada que tuviera que ver con los Vulturi, solo con tu relación con Solomon,-poniendo una cara de tristeza y cambiándola enseguida por una de maldad-quería torturar al que te causo tanto daño, al que por su causa nos enseño que los vampiros si podemos llorar en realidad.

-No quiero recordar cuanto dolor causo,-dije viendo el paisaje por el vidrio-es demasiado doloroso, uno siente como si tu corazón volviera a latir solo por el tiempo suficiente para que una persona derrame lagrimas-recordaba como el cumpleaños numero tres de Lee

Flash back

_-¿Cual fue tu deseo?-le pregunte con curiosidad después de ver como apagaba las 3 velitas que adornaban un pastel lo suficiente mente grande para que los lobos comieran cuanto quisieran_

_-Deseó que mi padre venga con nosotros y nos lleve con él- nadie hablo ni se movió en ese momento, solo miraban a Lee _

_-¿Qué?... ¿porque?-le pregunte Bella cuando por fin pude articula palabra_

_-Ya no quiero verte triste-dijo poniendo sus manitas en sus ojos para impedir que se vieran las lagrimas que estaban saliendo de ellos-yo quiero que mamá sea feliz… quiero ver a papá con mamá y quiero que mamá nunca este triste de nuevo,-nadie decía nada, todos nos quedamos callados escuchando los primeros sollozos de Lee-¿Por qué papá no esta con nosotros?-me dolía verlo de esa forma, mi mas grande tesoro lloraba por culpa de "él" aunque no estuviera con nosotros-¿acaso papá no nos quiere? ¿Es por mi culpa qué no nos quiere papá? ¿por mi papá nos dejo y tu estas triste? Lo siento, lo siento madre-el llanto de Lee se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte, me dolía demasiado verlo en ese estado, por mi culpa Lee lloraba y se culpaba de que aya dejado aquel ser tan despreciable, por no poder ser tan fuerte como ocultar mi dolor_

_-Lo siento Lee…lo siento-le dije al momento de abrazarlo y acariciar su cabecita, en ese momento desee tanto llorar por una vez, de repente veo todo con un tono rojo y siento como de mis ojos sale un liquido y recorre mis mejillas, y el olor a sangre se ase cada vez mas intenso_

Fin del flash back

-Todavía no sabemos como pude llorar, creo que fue por mi mismo poder-miraba el paisaje y vi como las casas desaparecían y se separaban mas unas de otras mientras avanzábamos a nuestra casa.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué han descubierto de los científicos?-dijo Yaret mientras daba vuelta al sendero de entrada a la casa

-¿Cuáles científicos?-pregunte de repente

-Los que están creando híbridos-respondiendo

-Los datos están en el sótano, ya los hemos mandado a Volterra-dije sin importancia

-Desde que llegaste creo que empezó a entrar la tecnología a la guardia-dijo en tono de juego

-Es mas rápido que el correo o ir para avisar lo que pasa, aparte, yo no fui la que creo ese sótano salido de una historia de ciencia ficción ¿lo has visto? Parece que los sacaron de las películas de Estar Wards, y todo lo mando instalar Marco, creo que en mejor que el que usa el FBI o la CIA, aparte del perímetro de seguridad que instalo.

-Creo que pensó que era necesario para proteger a su amada hija y nieto

-¿Protegernos de que? De un ciervo o un león, por favor, asta tu crees que es demasiado

-Bueno si, pero, lo adoro, párese que estamos en una película de las donde somos agentes secretos y vemos como desenmascarar a una organización secreta y malvada que planea dominar al mundo

-Eso es lo que hacemos en cada una de las misiones que tenemos, solo que no es a una organización malvad que trata de dominar al mundo, sino de vampiros sádicos que no saben cuando detenerse

-Ya, ya déjalo de esa forma, le quitas la diversión a todo-se quejo de manera sarcástica y poco madura como siempre

-Vamos a preparar todo para mañana-le dije mientras caminábamos a la casa donde se encontraba parte de mi familia-mañana será un largo día, ahhhh-suspire

-¡Claro que no! Solo será muy interesante

-Yaret

-¿Mande?

-Cállate

-Delicada-dijo con los cachetes inflados y entrando a casa para llevar a cazar a Lee y su novia antes de todo

Después de un rato de estar sentada en la terraza un par de horas decidí entrar a la casa y al voltear vi a Solomon viéndome muy cómodo en el umbral de la puerta y con una sonrisa se acerca lentamente a mí y con sus brazos me sostiene.

-¿Desde hace cuando estás ahí parad?-le pregunte después de depositar un beso en sus labios

-Desde hace una hora-dijo como si nada

-¡Desde hace una hora! Ya me imagino que si no te hubiese visto seguirías ahí parado sin moverte y viéndome

-Estaría eternamente observándote sin importarme nada y mientras sepa que eres solo mía y aunque no lo fueses, solo a ti mi alma te pertenecerá

-Eso me suena como algún poema del siglo pasado-le dije sonriendo

-Sera porque soy más viejo que tu, bueno si tomamos encuentra la fecha de nuestro nacimiento

-No importa, para mí solo eres mayor por 2 años

-Entonces ¿te gustan los mayores o los jóvenes?-me sorprendió al hacer esa pregunta

- ¿A qué viene eso?

-A que él está aquí, y ahora les debemos un favor

-Eso no importa para nada

-Si importa, ahora se podrá acercar a ti, y…y…-

-Y eres la persona con la que eh estado todo este tiempo, me has cuidado y protegido de muchas cosas

-Pero no estaban ellos a tu lado

-Y seguirán sin estarlo-no sé cómo pero sentía que pasaríamos por esto

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Qué tal si te apartan de mi-me respondió con una cara llena de tristeza y desesperación

-¡¿Cómo lo harían? Solomon, te quiero a ti,

-pero lo sigues amando a él-no sabía cómo responder a lo que yo misma sabia en el fondo que era la verdad

-…-me dolió ver que sus ojos y su expresión se llenaban de más dolor por no haber contestado

-Te quedaste callada,-me dijo en un susurro que si no hubiera sido vampiro no le hubiese escuchado-te amo y lo sabes perfectamente

-Lo sé-agache la cabeza, no podía verle a los ojos después de no responderle, después de quedarme callada

-Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal que seas muy feliz-de repente alce la vista y vi la determinación en sus ojos

-Entonces no me dejes-le dije abrazándolo fuertemente

-Si fueras necesario para hacerte feliz me iría, solo por ver una sonrisa en tu cara-me dijo abrazándome más fuerte y después separándose lentamente de mi

-¡NO! No me puedes dejar, no tú-le dije atrapándole entre mis brazos de nuevo y recostándome en su peco-solo puedo confiar en ti, ya no confía en ellos, ya no-le dije queriendo llorar, llorar por todo lo que fue, es y será de mi vida

-Si puedes, y lo harás, ¡volverás a confiar en ellos y volverás a estar en los brazos de aquel maldito!-no podía creer que Solomon creyera que lo dejaría por aquel ser que me lastimo tanto

-Nadie conoce el futuro, ni siquiera Alice lo conoce con certeza-le dije para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-Eso es lo que más me asusta,-me dijo con voz lastimada-el no estar seguro que podre permanecer contigo, a tu lado-me sujeto de la cintura y me acerco mas a él si eso se pudiese-abrazándote y siguiéndote amando sabiendo que solo me perteneces y que no tengo que tener el remordimiento de tener que dejarte ir a los brazos de otro hombre

-No debes pensar de esa manera- le dije depositando un beso en sus labios-no me iré de tu lado, como podría después de todo lo que hemos pasado los dos, después de ser tan iguales, de ser dos seres que después de dar todo nos han abandonado,

-Pero yo no tengo nada que me una a ella, y tú, tú tienes a Lee-le escuche decir no con dolor sino con celos, celos de saber que tenía un hijo y que no fuese de él

-Pero él no quiere saber nada de su padre, ni siquiera le quiere cerca

-Pero tampoco me quiere a mi-eso era cierto hasta un cierto punto-lo sé, lo eh visto

-No es eso, es solo que no quiere que yo sufra como con su padre-le dije diciéndole lo estaba segura era verdad

-¿Él te lo dijo?-me vio con ojos de esperanza

-No,-su esperanza se fue pero antes de que s fuera toda -me lo dijo Marco, a él le dijo Aro

-Nunca te lastimaría-solo esperaba en ese momento que todo se olvidara y nosotros dos dolos estar un poco mas de tiempo juntos y sin preocupaciones

-Eso es lo que me hace amarte, saber que no me lastimaras

-Quisiera que esa familia sufra un poco el dolor que te han hecho pasar

-Lee ha pensado en eso-dije al saber los planes de mi hijo, saber que se quería vengar de aquella familia, aunque yo no quisiera él ya tomo su decisión

-¿Qué tiene en mente?-me pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-Te lo contare después-le dije mientras me le besaba y mis manos se enredaban en su cabello

-Bella-me toma de la cintura y empezamos a besarnos con desesperación para aliviar el dolor que tanto nos daña -eres mi perdición

-Y tú mi salvación-le dije mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y las de el empezaban a bajar más allá de la mía-espera…Solomon, en la terraza no

-No puedo aguantar más-me dijo entre besos

-Nos pueden ver-le dije al momento que le guiaba adentro de la casa y llegábamos a nuestra habitación, lo que me alegro es que las paredes se hicieran aprueba de ruido-Te quiero-le digo llena de pasión

-Te amo Bella

-Te quiero

Pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor, pues estaba segura que nadie llegaría hasta que el sol saliera y en ese instante que estuve con Solomon, de verdad deseaba que el día no llegase y estar sin más preocupaciones que calmar el ardiente fuego que sentí en ese momento.

Estábamos listos para irnos a la escuela, decidimos que Solomon llegara antes con Yaret y mi querida nuera a la escuela, y después nos alcanzarían en el estacionamiento de estudiantes para que los Cullen no empezarán un problema en plena clase donde se presentaría en la primera clase con Solomon y Lee

Llegando al estacionamiento encontré un lugar alado de los Cullen y Lee se acerca a ellos mientras que yo me recargaba en el coche y observaba

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-Alice fue la primera en hablar

-Si ahh-suspiro Lee y con todos el autocontrol de no decirles asta de lo que se iba a morir se voltio a su padre y le dijo en simple-gracias

-No es nada, tu hubieras acho lo mismo con migo

-Lo dudo mucho,-todos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar la hablar a mi nuera, mientras que ella estaba con una gran sonrisa y se colocaba a lado de Lee-Me extrañaste amor-le dijo dándole un beso en sus labios-Tiempo sin verlos

-Tú-dijo Edward sin poder decir más

* * *

><p>Lo siento enserio pero tenía mil y una cosas por hacer, no tengo tiempo de nada, y luego la falta d inspiración, y peor que tengo clases de lunes a sábado por los %#$# curos de que tengo pero por fin lo subido y si u-u siento que me querrán matar por no decir el nombre de la novia de Lee pero les juro que en el siguiente capi si les digo a y la votación sigue XD

Bueno pues Edward lleva 8 votos y Solomon 7 u-u pero vi que unos votaron más veces y creo que si se las valdré y si son las mismas de nuevo las valdré y de nuevo lo siento y mil gracias por sus Reviews y respondiendo a unas preguntas, si, si pienso hacer sufrir a Edward mas Buajajajaja, a y Julieta no apareció tu correo solo escribe lo que ahí al principio del arroba y luego si es Hotmail, o yahoo o lo que sea

Nos leemos pronto (¬¬ espero) dejen Reviews plis para que me llegue la inspiración siiii!

A el siguiente capi va a ser del punto de vista de Edward y va a sufrir un poquito Buajajajaja nos vemos ^-^


	14. LA NOVIA DE LEE 2 PARTE

_GOMENE por tardar tanto en subirla pero espero que les guste ^-^_

_y muchas gracias por sus comentarios  
>La novia de LEE 2 parte<em>

PVE (Punto de Vista de Edward)

Que más dolor necesito que el que sentí, cuando veo la tristeza de sus ojos cada vez que le pasa algo a ese semi-vampiro llamado Charlie, cuando veo como es tan grande su tristeza al saber que ha llegado su pareja, y peor cuando la vi a punto de perder el control cuando se enteró en qué estado estaba.

Flash Back

Estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela esperando a Layla para irnos a casa, pero, llamó mi atención el escuchar a alguien quejarse en la parte más alejada del estacionamiento, fui caminando, y lo vi ahí tirado con la mano tocando su pecho donde estaba su corazón, con la misma expresión que uno pone al ser afectado por el poder de Jane

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte, con cuidado me acerque a él_ no me toques_ escuche sus pensamientos, ellos estaban llenos de un gran dolor y resentimiento, fue algo extraño-no te puedo dejar aquí-_si pudiste dejar a Bella como estaba, me puedes dejar a mí_ me dolía cada uno de sus pensamientos hasta el punto de no darme cuenta de que él sabía mi poder y que me respondía con su mente_ no necesito la ayuda de alguien com…_no pudo acabar de decir esas palabras púes se desmayó de repente, lo agarre y lo subí a mi carro para llevarlo a mi casa para que lo revisara Carlisle, pues no sabía dónde vivía, al ir en el camino a casa le marque a mis hermanos y a Layla para avisarles lo ocurrido y llamar a Carlisle para explicarle lo ocurrido, al llegar Esme me esperaba en la puerta y me guió a la única habitación donde había una cama, la misma cama que le habíamos comprado a Bella para cuando venía de visita

-Ponlo aquí-me ordeno Carlisle mientras lo observaba, después de que lo acabara de revisarlo llegaron los demás

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Charlie?-pregunto Alice preocupada por la salud del susodicho

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por esté tipo?-pregunto Emmett

-Desde que sé que él ha cuidado a Bella, cosa que nosotros no hicimos-le respondió _lo siento Edward pero es la verdad_ se disculpó de aquellas palabras que todos sabíamos que eran verdad-necesitamos llamarle a Bella para informarle

-¿Cómo quieres que le avisemos? si no tenemos su número y mucho menos sabemos dónde vive-se quejó Rosalie

-Lo he tomado de los archivos ante de salir del instituto-el número se lo dio a Carlisle para que el marcara pues sabíamos que él tenía más posibilidades que nosotros, marco el número y lo puso en altavoz, se escuchó la marcación y luego como se levantaba el auricular

-_Bueno ¿Quién habla?_-me puse tenso ya que la voz que respondió era ese otro vampiro

-Soy el doctor Cullen, deseó hablar con Bella

-_…_-no se escuchó nada en un principio hasta que el vampiro llamo a Bella-_Bella es para ti…-_otro silencio-_es el doctor Cullen_-respondió a una pregunta que ninguno oyó

-_¿Qué pasa Carlisle?-_pregunto exasperada

-Bella tengo algo importante que decirte pero necesito que te lo tomes con calma-parecía que Carlisle quería causarle el menor dolor posible

-_¿Qué cosa es? Dímelo sin rodeos_-exigió saber

-Bella, Charlie está en un tipo de estado de coma-después de eso se escuchó como el teléfono golpeaba el piso y después la voz del otro vampiro

-_¿Dónde está Charlie?_-pregunto en velocidad vampírica

-En nuestra casa-contesto Carlisle y luego el sonido del teléfono colgado

-Creo que ya vienen-comento Emmett

Después de un rato escuchamos el motor de un carro acercándose a gran velocidad y después como frenaba enfrente de la casa mientras Carlisle abría la puerta y pude observar a mi querida Bella y a ese maldito "profesor" que la seguía como perrito a su amo

-¿Dónde está Charlie? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le han hecho?-pregunto Bella con la voz más angustiada que he escuchado

-Bella recuerda que no le pasara nada-el tal Solomon no dejaba de abrazar a Bella mientras le daba palabras de consuelo-tranquila, tranquila todo estará bien, no te preocupes Lee es fuerte

Mientras él la consolaba comenzó a cambiar la forma de Bella, su pelo empezó a aclararse hasta tomar el color chocolate que tanto me gustaba de ella y crecer un poco más de cómo lo recordaba cuando la deje, todos estaban en Shock hasta que Alice solo pudo decir el nombre de Bella

-¡Bella!-cuando se despegó de los brazos de aquel sujeto le pude ver los ojos, sus ojos ya no eran de ese tono café que me tanto amaba sino de un color ámbar

_-Entonces mi niña si es un vampiro completo_-pensó Esme-_mi niñita_-pensó de una manera tan maternal

-Lo siento Bella pero en estos momentos es mejor que Lee te vea como deberías ser- parecía que el causante de su, por decirla transformación o cambio de imagen era el tal Solomon

-Lo sé,-respondió y volteando a ver solo a Carlisle lista para hablar, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo ya que el celular del profesor sonó

-Bueno Jack…-me puse tenso cuando volví a escuchar como hablaba tan cordial mente como si fueran grandes amigos-si estamos en casa del doctor Cullen…no, venimos por Lee… ¡Ya llego!..._tenía que ser tan rápido _¡Mierda!..._eso complicará las cosas _está bien no te preocupes, solo esperamos llevarnos a Lee y estamos en un rato adiós…y Jacob no le enfrente hasta que llegamos _si la enfrenta estará perdido_, no es buen momento para eso si Lee esta tan débil-dejando de repente deja de hablar y ve a Carlisle-¿En qué estado esta Charlie?

-Parece que está en estado de coma pero su pulso es demasiado bajo,-decía Carlisle

-_Lo normal después de tanto tiempo_-pensó el profersucho ese

-Parece que se está deteniendo-continuo Carlisle

-El está estable…no, el está en estado de coma…_necesitamos apurarnos_ dile a Sam que se quede, y no la dejes que se vaya todavía es muy pronto para que venga, adiós te llamaremos _si no fuera tan obstinada no tendríamos que pasar esto_

-¿Quién ha llegado Bella?-pregunto Alice mirándola suplicante

-Nadie que sea importante para ti-le respondió de una forma cortante-vamos por Lee Solomon-desde que llegaron intente bloquear cada uno de los pensamientos de los miembros de mi familia ya que como había pasado antes cuando ella estaba cerca del profesor mis hermanos tenían la conclusión de que él era su pareja y eso, eso no podía ser verdad, no quería que fuera verdad, luego Bella volteo a ver a Carlisle para luego empezar a caminar al cuarto donde estaba Charlie

Todo el camino recorrido fue en silencio hasta que llegamos a la cama

-Lee, estoy aquí, no te preocupes…-le dijo Bella de una manera llena de amor y dolor por el estado en que se encontraba, mi corazón dolía de una manera horrible, como si me lo oprimieran, aun sin que estuviera latiendo-te pondrás muy bien,-enseguida Bella volteo donde estábamos todos viéndola y miro a cada uno de nosotros con esos ojos color ámbar

-Bella, ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?-le pregunto Carlisle pues aunque ella nos odiara él todavía se preocupaba por Bella

-¿Quién trajo a Lee a aquí?-evadiendo la pregunta de Carlisle

-Fui yo- respondí de manera automática _de todos tenía que haber sido este_los pensamientos de aquel vampiro me sorprendieron, acaso él no quería que me involucrara en nada relacionado con ellos

-Gracias Edward- cuando me dijo eso y me miro con una mezcla de gratitud y ternura sentí como mi corazón diera un brinco de felicidad al volver a ver la dulce sonrisa de mi ángel-Solomon, vamos a casa.-y todo se arruino con esas palabras

-Bella recuerda que en este momento ella está aquí y si vamos y se entera de esto no sabemos qué hará-cada una de sus palabras me confundía pero cuando intente entrar en sus pensamientos me bloqueo, sentía tanto enojo por no saber si mi Bella tenía problemas

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Emmett preocupado de que le pasara algo a su hermanita-acaso tienen problemas con alguien

-No pasa nada, es solo que alguien de nuestra familia ha llegado y si ve en este estado a Lee no sabemos si ayudara a Lee a regresar a la normalidad-pero ¿Por qué eso sería malo?

-¿Y eso sería malo?-pregunto Esme intrigada

-Sí,-entonces si era malo, para que regresar a este muchacho a la normalidad, no, no, no, que estaba pensando al no ayudar a esta persona,- para regresar a Lee a normalidad se necesita hacer que beba sangre y la sangre que más sirve para eso es la humana,-¿acaso Bella sacrificaría una vida humana para salvar a este sujeto?-la sangre de animal también sirve, pero tardaría más tiempo y no creo que ella quisiera esperar tanto,-pero podían esperar, que importaba si duraba más en recuperarse- ni ella ni los demás miembros de nuestra familia, son un poco sobre protectores en especial con Charlie-me dolía como lo miraba con tanto amor, me dolía como le acariciaba el cabello, de una manera tan tierna y llena de amor

-Entonces tendrás que tranquilizarla-dijo el otro vampiro, más bien parecía una orden, eso me enojo, nadie podía ordenarle nada a mi Bella

-No puedo estar sobre ella todo el día, aparte que sería muy agotador para mí-creo que ella no noto el tono de orden de ese miserable

-Pero sabes que si no la controlamos es capaz de matar al primer humano y darle la sangre a Lee-le respondió tratando de convencer a Bella, se nota que no sabe lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser

-Lo sé, estoy consciente, y nadie la puede controlarle si ella se lo propone, bueno que más da, lo ciento Lee tendré que darte sangre humana-¡Eso jamás!, no dejare que Bella mate a nadie y dejar que tenga ese gran peso en su conciencia

-No puedes hacer eso Bella, te descubrirían y nosotros no te lo permitiríamos, que pasaría con tu conciencia-le dije rápido antes que nadie mas

-Nadie ha dicho que matare,-me respondió molesta- ¿sabes acaso si existen bancos de sangre Edward?,

_Genial Edward, ya hiciste enojar a Bella_-Pensó Rosalie

-Ehhh lo sabes, no lo creo, además no sabes siquiera que aria yo por Charlie-no, claro que no lo sabía, pero, por la forma que lo protegía, estaba seguro que daría todo por él

_Bien echo Eddy_maldito Emmett con su maldito apodo

_No te deberías meter con "MI" Bella y menos con Charlie estando ella presente_maldito vampiro de pacotilla, como se atrevía a llamar a Bella "MI" Bella, claro que no era suya-Bella, tranquila-le hablaba con calma

-Si no sabes nada mejor no hables Edward,-creo que seguía molesta-estoy agradecida por que ayudaste a Lee, pero eso no significa que te puedas meter en mi vida después de tanto tiempo-lo sé, pero es tan difícil olvidar este sentimiento, un momento, que rayos estoy pensando, desde que llego Bella he estado pensando que es mía y aún tengo derecho de ella, pero no, yo ya no tengo derecho de nada, no tengo derecho de estar a su lado, ni de reclamar nada, ya no soy nada para ella, eso duele, duele más de lo que pensaba

-Ya es hora de irnos, Doctor Cullen muchas gracias por dejar traer a Charlie a su casa-_ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí arriesgando a Bella_ que pensaba ese maldito, ¿acaso creía que lastimaríamos a Bella? Ése maldito vampiro no la alejara de mi lado con por una estupidez como esa

-No se preocupen, pero si pudiera ayudarles en algo-pregunto Carlisle

-Sí,

-_Bella, no le pidas favores a estos que te han hecho sufrir de esa manera_ pensó ese maldito vampiro, acaso Bella ha sufrido tanto por nuestra causa

-Carlisle me podrías dar el número o dirección del Banco de sangre más cercano

-¿Cuánta sangre necesita para recuperarse?-

-_Genial, ahora le deberá una a estos_-me pregunto que me hará Bella si mato a este idiota

-Por lo menos 8 litros de sangre humana y de animales serian el doble-respondió analizando su respuesta

-Yo te la puedo conseguir pero tendrías que esperar un poco aquí,-comento Carlisle

_Si claro, dejare a Bella que se quede en esta casa con ese maldito para que se la lleven de mi lado, por supuesto que si _ pensó de modo sarcástico el maldito vampiro a quién quería matar en ese momento

-Bueno, si es que no tienes inconveniente-prosiguió de manera calmada Carlisle, claro, ya que él no sabía lo que pensaba el profesorcito este

-Aria cualquier cosa para que Lee este bien-

-_Edward acompáñame por la sangre_ no te preocupes Bella, todo irá bien-sabía que no me podía quedar ya que si lo hacía tendríamos problemas.

Salí con Carlisle en su coche, en todo el camino a el banco de sangre nadie dijo nada, el preocupado por como estaría Bella, cuando llegamos al Banco de sangre todo estaba listo, pues habíamos llamado en el camino y solo se necesitan verificar unos papeles para regresar a casa, la ida a casa fue más rápida e igual de silenciosa excepto por el consejo que me dio Carlisle de intentar controlar mi enojo cuando estuviéramos en casa, lo sé, lo sé, yo mismo busco mis enojos al buscar en la mente de él, inconscientemente leo su mente para ver que le ha pasado a mi Bella, para ver lo que le ha sucedido, al llegar a casa pude notar que el profesorcito se había marchado, después de un momento llevamos todo a la casa y pusimos la sangre a un lado de la cama donde Bella había dicho

-Bella ya está todo listo, necesitas ayuda, dinos qué hacer con la sangre

-Nada yo are el resto-de repente la sangre de la bolsa salía por un agujero que antes no estaba y se introducía poco a poco por la garganta de Charlie, todos estábamos viendo lo ocurrido con asombro y yo, tenía una especie de sensación de paz al saber que ese chico estaría bien en poco tiempo

-¿Qué fue eso?-la primera que pregunto fue Rosalie

-Nada,-respondió Bella con tranquilidad

-_si claro, eso es nada_-pensó Rosalie enfadada por la negación de la respuesta

-solo mi poder-acabo de decir Bella

-_solo mi poder ¿acaso cree que eso es lo más normal del mundo?-_Rosalie seguía un poco enfadada

_-¡Pero qué poder tan mas genial!-_pensó Emmett enseguida-_un momento_-Lo que le hiciste a él me lo hiciste a mi cierto-dijo Emmett, no en una pregunta sino en una afirmación

-_que interesante poder-_pensó Carlisle

-Si-y con otra respuesta igual de corta y directa que las otra, _mí Bella ya no es la misma ahh (suspiro)_

-¿Cómo es tu poder?-pregunto Jasper pero antes de que contara la pregunta sonó su celular, miró el número y no sé porque pero me pareció ver preocupación en sus ojos ámbar, y contesta sin importad nuestra presencia

-Yaret que pasa-respondió rápido y aliviado de que no fuese ese maldito profesor, y así siguió hasta que la persona o criatura de la otra línea se callara-Yaret no te pongas de esa forma por favor, estamos bien Solomon y yo,-no me gustaba que se pusieran en la misma oración ellos dos, y menos cuando en medio de su nombre estaba una "Y"- si ya me lo pidió,-no necesitaba leer la mente de todos para saber que estaban igual de confundidos que yo- claro que te extraño y ayudo a Lee con un problema-Bueno, por lo menos esa parte si la entendimos,-Ha dejado de tomar sangre por casi un mes…En la casa del doctor Cullen…¡¿Qué?-De repente Bella grita y mi preocupación va en aumento junto con las de los demás

-¿Pasa algo Bella?- Jasper pregunto, al momento de sentir un gran preocupación de parte de Bella

-Nada importante…me tengo que ir-Me dolía de gran manera que Bella ya no confiara en nosotros, de repente alza a Charlie en brazos y la veo con tanta determinación de protegerle, que mi muerto corazón, por una extraña razón se siente… se siente de una manera calmado, al mismo tiempo que me duele el saber que ya no piensa en mí _ya no necesita que la cuide y este con ella para protegerla_ pensé en un momento

-_Y cree que la dejare así nada mas_-Déjame ayudarte-le dijo Emmett después de atravesarse en su camino -Es que me siento raro al verte cargando a alguien que párese más pesado que tu-la lógica de Emmett siempre la he dudado, pero no su corazón bondadoso, Bella dejo que cargara a Charlie y se fueron a dejarlo en el carro, mientras todos seguíamos en la casa, no queríamos molestarla más de lo necesario por ese día y sin querer, y gracias a mis sentido tan agudo del oído podía escuchar hasta su pisadas

Podía escuchar con claridad el corazón de Charlie, su respiración un poco agitada y la respiración normal de Emmett y Bella, luego se escuchó el abrir de la puerta de su carro y ¿el cinturón de seguridad?-Bella no le va a pasar nada, ¿para qué le pones el cinturón de seguridad?-escuche a Emmett quejarse

-Por el hecho de que no me has visto manejar-protesto Bella y de repente suelta una gran carcajada obvio que era Emmett-no te burles Emmett,-la voz de Bella parecía enojada pero con un toque de diversión para que lo sepas he mejorado en la conducción a gran velocidad-le decía de una forma tan tranquila como la de antes cuando hablaba con el

-Si claro ahora vas a 81 K/h –seguía burlándose de Bella, pero a ella parecía no molestarle y en la casa todos con una muy baja risita, riéndose del tonto chiste de Emmett

-Cuando quieras tenemos una carrera y veras que desde el principio solo veras el polvo que dejo-después se escuchó como se subía al coche y el serrar de la puerta

-Bueno, cuando quieras te enfrento, pero sin usar ese poder tuyo-protesto Emmett

-No uso mi poder para hacer trampa-se escuchó el enojo en la voz de Bella

-Bella…-se escuchó el andar de los pasos de Emmett y como su voz se transformaba en aquella que solo había escuchado en pocas ocasiones-siento mucho haberte mentido y no contarte lo de Edward, en serio lo lamento tanto, pero me alegro de que por lo menos no hayas cambiado tanto, me alego que encontraras alguien que te quiere tanto y me alegro que sigas siendo mi hermanita, aquella que se sigue preocupando por los otros-me dolió, me dolió demasiado ese comentario, sentía que mi corazón se rompa, si, por supuesto que seguía siendo Bella, aquella que se preocupaba por la seguridad de todos antes que la suya, pero, también era verdad que ella ya tenía a alguien que la quería y le demostrara el amor que de mí ya no podía, ni merecía

-Lo siento Emmett, pero ya no soy tu hermanita-la respuesta que dio Bella fue un poco cortada

-Lo sé, pero quería volver a decirlo aunque sea una vez más-se escucharon los pasos de Emmett -adiós Bella

-Adiós Em…-Bella de repente se quedó callada y luego pronuncio con una calma y un cariño tan fraternal-no, mejor dicho, adiós hermano mayor-y se escuchó el arranque del coche

-Tonto-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en los labios-_ese es mi hombre mono_

_-Es igual de feliz que un niño en navidad-_pensó Jasper también con una sonrisa y abrazando a Alice quien estaba digiriendo todavía lo que Emmett y Bella hablaron

-Nuestra pequeña, ya no está sola-pronuncio Esme que aun miraba el camino donde se había alejado el carro de su "hija"

-¿Pero, es feliz?-pregunto Carlisle con un tono preocupado

-Así parece-le respondió Esme-aunque en sus ojos se puede ver el dolor que ha sufrido, pero, también se puede ver un gran amor que siente-ya era suficiente de todo esto, me dolía al escuchar sus comentarios de su nuevo gran amor, sabía que era yo quien la alejo, pero nunca llegue a pensar que eso doliera tanto

Y Salí de la casa al prado donde Bella y yo vivimos tanto

Al llegar pude sentir como atrás de mí llegaba Alice

-No sé si te dolerá más saberlo o no saberlo

-¿Qué cosa Alice?

-Cuando tú te fuiste, escuche una conversación que tuvo con Esme, obvio que lo escuchamos, nadie puede andar en la casa sin escuchar lo que dicen los demás aunque sea por accidente, pero cuando no es por accidente y todos están escuchando,-el palabrerío de Alice me estaban volviendo loco

-Alice ve al punto

-Mejor te lo muestro-y diciendo esto las imágenes comenzaron a surgir de su mente

Mente de Alice (_lo que este de esta manera es lo que Bella y Esme están platicando_)

Se encontraba en su habitación del segundo piso con Jasper, Rosalie Y Emmett y con la puerta abierta para que escucharan mejor según la misma Alice

-_¿Tanto quieres a esta persona Bella? ¿Cómo para matar a alguien si fuera necesario_?-se escuchó la voz de Esme

-_Sí, destruiría a cualquier ser que quisiera dañarlo, él es todo para mí, es mi mundo, es mi gran luz y mi más grande orgullo_-respondió Bella y ese recuerdo me dolió, sentí que con esas palabras un millón de dagas atravesara mi corazón, pero el recuerdo apenas comenzaba

-_Entonces, ¿Qué es de ti aquél vampiro llamado Solomon?-_pregunto Esme de manera tan confundida.

-_Él es mi futuro._

-Cuanto que la manipula y la obliga a hacer lo que quiera

-¡cállate Emmett!- todos regañaron a Emmett por ese comentario tan estúpido o ¿no lo es? Me pregunte mientras seguía viendo la visión de Alice

-_No entiendo Bella ¿Qué significa eso?_

-_Lee es lo más valioso para mí y Solomon es mi futuro, solo eso, amo a Lee_ –lo decía sin dudar ni por un segundo-_pero también quiero a Solomon a mi lado,_

-¿Entonces se enamoró de los dos?-se preguntó Emmett

-Buena pregunta-dijo Jasper

-_El me ha apoyado y querido desde que nos conocimos, ha dejado de matar a humanos por mí y siempre me ha protegido_-entonces por eso está a su lado, porque él ha hecho tanto por ella

-Es un lame botas

-¡Cállate Emmett!-le volvieron a regañar

-_Pero tu haz dicho que lo querías, mas no que lo amas como a esta persona_

-Ese es buen punto- dijo Jasper

-_El amor que le tengo a Lee es muy especial,-_me dolió saber que amaba a ese individuo _- además él tiene a alguien que lo espera_-la voz de Bella sonaba triste y eso me dolió demasiado

-_Y ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?_-sé que Esme estaría feliz de que Bella estuviere a lado del que ama, pero, su comentario, sin querer, lo sentí como una traición a mi

-_Él sabe que lo amo y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él y por su felicidad_-

Acaso ese sujeto sería tan estúpido de dejar a Bella por otra, no miraba que Bella era la mejor opción, que estúpido es al no darse cuenta

-¿Parece lo mismo que le paso a Edward?, Bella era capaz de hace todo por él, hasta transformarse por estar a su lado-el comentario de Jasper me torturo, porque, lo que pensé de él, fue lo que yo hice

-Es un idiota-dijo Rosalie enojada

_-Bella… acaso ¿tú nos odias a todos nosotros?_

-Claro que no ¿o sí?

-Cariño si no te callas no sabremos que dice-Dijo Rosalie de manera enojada y amenazante

-_No te odio ni a ti ni Carlisle, tú fuiste como mi madre y Carlisle fue como mi padre, aunque fuera por un tiempo tan corto, yo no los odio _-

-_Y a los demás ¿los odias?_

_-Todos sabían que odio las mentiras y aun de esa manera me engañaron,_

-Creo que eso es un si-dijo Emmett triste

_-Eso te puede dejar en un estado muy doloroso, al saber que las personas que se dicen tu familia te dan una puñalada en la espalda_

-Lo siento tanto Bella-dijo Alice mientras que Jasper le sujetaba la mano y la apretaba dulcemente intentando calmar su dolor

-Y_ luego pasaron tantas cosas desde que me dejaron y paso el tiempo, mi nueva familia nunca me ha dejado ni engañado_-ese fue un golpe bajo para todos nosotros-_y eh conocido a tantas gente, he luchado para ser fuerte y proteger lo que amo, y aunque sea la más fuerte de mi familia no puedo proteger a mi más preciado tesoro_-poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar los sollozos de Bella y yo quise estar en ese momento con ella, quise no haberla dejado, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo atrás

-_Bella, hija no llores más, todo saldrá bien_- se escuchó la preocupación en la voz de Esme

-_Gracias Esme, lo siento, hace tanto que no lloraba_

-_No te preocupes mi niña, veras que todo estará bien_

-_Lo sé_-y fue lo último que estuvo en la visión de Alice

Fin de la visión de Alice

-Creo que si dolió más de lo que pensaste Alice-le dije con una sonrisa triste en mis labios

-No te puedo culpar solo a ti, nosotros también tuvimos la culpa por mentirle-dijo para tranquilizarme

-Por mentirle gracias a que "YO" se los pedí Alice-todo era mi culpa, yo fui el que causo el dolor en Bella, yo y nada más que ¡YO!

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa?-escuche la voz de Layla-¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperaba en casa desde hace horas

Fue entonces donde me di cuenta que se había hecho de noche.

-Alice dijo que querías estar solo, pero, no dijo que estarías tan concentrado en no sé qué, que podía estar a tu lado y no sentirme-me dijo en tono enojado _si esa maldita vampiro no hubiera venido serias el mismo de siempre _pensó enojada

-No es culpa de ella-dije sin pensar

-Entonces de quien es,-Layla estaba enojada y no necesitaba ser Jasper para saberlo-tú no eras así hasta que esa maldita llego de nuevo…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA!-le interrumpí gritándole-lo… lo siento…yo…yo no quería…

-Nunca me habías gritado Edward, nunca-dijo sorprendida y poniendo una expresión de dolor en su cara-y dices que no has cambiado-me reprocho

-No es eso, es solo que ella era parte de mi familia y…

-Tú lo has dicho ERA parte, ya no lo es-no sabía que contestar, aún estaba dolido por la visión de Alice-ella esta con OTRO,-eso solo le ponía más sal a la herida- ELLA tiene SU FAMILIA-yo mismo sabía todo eso pero no lo quería asimilar-y no es esta feliz que la quieran meter a NUESTRA familia nuevamente-dijo mientras me daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar

-Espera Layla-le dije mientras agarraba su brazo para no dejarla ir

-¿Qué quieres que espere? Que vea como sigues obsesionado con ella, que vea como te lanzas a sus pies, "claro que esperare eso"-dijo en tono sarcástico la última parte-lo que haces no es amor Edward, si la amaras no la hubieses dejado por mí,-eso mismo de decía yo, no sé si solo lo decía porque lo sabía o si era porque quería convencerme de ello-solo te atraen tus recuerdos, nada más, recuerda que yo soy tuya y tú eres mío-de agarro la cara con sus dos manos y nos besamos-Tu eres mío Edward o piensas dejarme por alguien que ya no te tiene en su corazón

-No, no pienso dejarte Layla-es todo tan confuso

-Ni yo pienso dejarte ir Nunca Edward, MI Edward-se acercó a mí y me empezó a besar desesperadamente-que tal si vamos a la choza abandonada que encontramos cerca de aquí- pronuncio sensualmente-vamos Ed-susurro a lado de mi oído-olvidemos todo por una noche-agarro mi mamo y me guio a esa choza, pasamos la noche disfrutando de las caricias que nos dábamos uno al otro, los besos y el sexo sin frenesí, porque eso que hicimos no lo podía llamar hacer el amor, ya que en mi mente solo estaba Bella, Mi Bella.

Al día siguiente fuimos a clases y como esperábamos no fue Bella ni Charlie, Alice estaba preocupada y triste por lo que ella dijo ayer, Rosalie seguía siendo ella misma, preocupándose de su aspecto aunque no lo necesitará, Emmett feliz de haber hecho las paces con Bella según él, Jasper, bueno Jasper tratando de controlar las emociones de todos y Layla más calmada de lo que esperaba, creo que es porque Bella no fue a dar clases. Al final del día Alice decidió hablar con el Vampiro ese.

-Disculpe, profesor, Solomon, o como quiera que le guste que le llamen-empezó Alice-me podría decir como esta Bella

-Estaría mucho mejor si ustedes no estuvieran aquí, pero que se le puede hacer-dijo en tono de desprecio

-No te permito que le hables así a Alice-le defendió Jasper

-Perdónenme señoritas-se disculpó dando una tipo reverencia-quise decir que ella estaría mucho mejor si "cierto" sujeto no estuviera aquí

-Eso hasta yo lo sé-dijo Rosalie estando totalmente de acuerdo con el vampiro al referirse a mi

-No quise ofender a los demás, pero si no fuera mucha molestia no quisiera que le molestaran, Bella está un poco triste y preocupada por lo pasado con Lee y no desearía que tuviera más problemas gracias a el egoísmo de uno o de unos de ustedes, con su permiso me retiro-se despidió

-Pero ella está bien, verdad-afirmo Alice, aunque sabía que no la podía ver

-¿Acaso no la puede ver?-pregunto sorprendido el vampiro

-No, no puedo desde que la dejamos,-dijo triste mientras que Jasper la abrazaba,-ella te conto de mi poder verdad-no era una pregunta, era una confirmación

-Sí, no solo de ti, sino de todos-dijo con una sonrisa ¿dolida?-cuando ella hablaba de ustedes siempre le brillaban los ojos…pero la traicionaron, y eso ninguno de nosotros lo perdonara hasta que ella lo haga-creo que Jasper estaba ayudando para que todos se tranquilizaran y habláramos más civilizadamente-creo que ya perdono a sus padres y a ese grandote

-¿todavía no puede perdonarme?-Alice estaba demasiado lastimada

-No lo sé, pero MI Bella es de un gran corazón-MI BELLA que se creía ese estúpido al decirnos a la cara MI BELLA

-¿Ella es feliz ahora?-pregunto Rosalie

-Eso es lo que quiero pensar, pero, al regresar aquí no pensamos en encontrarnos con ustedes, solo es que ella ahhh, no está bien que viniéramos aquí desde un principio, debí impedírselo, esto se fue de las manos hace tiempo-parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo

-Explícate por favor-le pidió Jasper

-No sé ni porque les estoy hablando, jajaja, que tonto fui, tu poder siento joven Cullen-dijo mirando a Jasper-no lo hagas, es suficiente lo que les he dicho-estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Layla hablo

-Le podría decir que lo siento-todos quedamos sin habla

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, y es mi deber agradecerte porque por ti pude encontrar a la mujer que amo-

-Eso quiere decir que ella sufrió por mi culpa, verdad-Layla hablaba como si fuera a llorar en un momento a otro

-No, tú la ayudaste a liberarse de las mentiras que pensó eran ciertas, no te odia, ni te culpa

-Pero…

-Ya basta, sé que soy un caballero y no me gusta ver que las mujeres lloren, pero, eso no quiere decir que tenga que mentir sola para contentar a alguien que ella desprecia-genial entonces la única persona que desprecia soy yo, no es que no me sienta mejor sabiendo que es muy probable que perdonara a los de más, solo que ser la única persona que no quiere cerca es doloroso-lo más seguro es que Lee no venga el lunes por lo ocurrido, así que no se aprovechen de eso para hablar con ella, como les dije no necesita más problemas.-fue todo lo que dijo y se marcho

Todo el fin de semana me la pase fuera de casa, ya sea en el prado o con Layla en la choza que encontramos y que decidió ella arreglar. El lunes como había dicho Solomon Charlie no fue a clases y para no perturbar más a Bella no le hablamos en ni la molestamos en todo el día, pero, se podía ver la preocupación que sentía por Charlie. La mayor sorpresa que nos encontramos fue cuando una vampiro llego de la nada y nos salido como si nos conociéramos de años, cual va siendo nuestra sorpresa cuando nos enteramos que era la "hermana mayor" de Bella, pero más me dolió ver que ella sufría por saber que la novia de su querido "tesoro" había llegado y que él había ido corriendo por ella, eso no lo entendía, se supone que Solomon era su pareja, pero ella amaba a Charlie. Ella podía amar a más de uno, ja, eso era lo peor para mí, saber que quería a dos personas y no ser yo uno de ellos

Cuando se fueron todos se preguntaron si la novia de Charlie seria vampiro o humana, todos preguntándose cosas que no me importaban en lo más minino, camine a mi auto y Layla me siguió arranque y nos fuimos a casa, al llegar los otros Alice me regaño por haberlos dejado, era mucho no quería saber nada quería salir, y así lo hice, salí a correr sin importar a donde, solo quería que mi mente descansara, me encantaba correr, me encantaba sentir que todo se quedaba atrás, que todo se desvanecía, el relajarme con el aire a mi alrededor, el viento despeinándome, el sentir que podía volar, todo era tan sensacional, hasta que me llamaron para que regresara a casa ya que si no lo hacía llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela nos aparcamos ni cerca ni lejos del estacionamiento y como siempre esperamos que llagara la hora de entrar a clases alado de los carros, mientras esperábamos vimos el auto de Bella acercarse y para sorpresa de todos se estaciono alado de mi volvo, mientras Bella se recargaba en el coche observando como Charlie se acercaba a nosotros

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-Alice fue la primera en hablar

-Si ahh-suspiro Charlie –gracias-me dijo pero parecía que le había costado demasiado trabajo

-_jajaja, pareciera que en lugar de agradecerte se te quisiera tirar enzima Eddy-_estúpido Emmett

-No es nada, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo conmigo-le dije convencido

-Lo dudo mucho,-no podía creer que fuera ella, todos estábamos en estado de shock, mientras nosotros la miramos acercarse con una gran sonrisa burlona y se colocaba a lado de Charlie -Me extrañaste amor-le dijo dándole un beso en sus labios y dejándonos en un estado de shock mayor si es que se podía -Tiempo sin verlos

-Tú-fui el primero en reaccionar- que demonios haces aquí

-_esto no puede ser ¿ella?_-pensó Alice que no se esperaba tal aparición

-¿_qué demonios pasa?-_se preguntó Emmett mientras Jasper se concentraba más en mantener a todos calmados para no hacer un escandalo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Rosalie

-Visitando a mi querido Lee, cierto amor-dijo ella lo más calmada del mundo, en eso se metió Bella

-Les presento a la novia de Lee y a su nueva compañera de escuela… Jane

* * *

><p>bueno espero que lñes aya gustado y perdon por haber tardado tanto, pero a quie sigo jajaja<p>

la encuesta sigue y el que va ganando es SOLOMON solo por un voto ya que lleva 9 y Edward 8 espero que sigan votando porque todavia no me decido pero es lo que los lectores quieran ^-^ nos vemos y porfabor dejen REVIEWS y gracias por el comentario constructivo ya se que tengo faltas de ortografia y enserio estoy tratando de ya no tener con decir que antes estaba peor en esto jajaja ya se imaginaran ;P no vemos pronto (espero¬¬) SAYONARA ^-^


	15. LES ODIO, PERO LES EXTRAÑO

15.- LES ODIO, PERO LES EXTRAÑO

No puedo perdonarle, sé que ella está ahí, que está aquí para mí, pero su traición duele más que nada, era mi mejor amiga, mi HERMANA… y ahora lo único que puede hacer es preguntar que me pasa, los odio a todos ellos.

Yo era feliz, tenía una familia hermosa, y todo se desvaneció en un segundo, pero es su culpa, o solo es la culpa de Edward, por mentir y ocultar todo, o es mi culpa por ocultar lo de Lee, no, esto no es mi culpa, es la de ese desgraciado que alguna vez vi como mi verdadero amor.

Y ahora aquí sola en el pasillo con ella.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted señorita Cullen- le respondí con voz gélida

-Quiero apoyarte Bella, y lo sabes, yo…-empezó a discutir con voz tan llena de dolor, pero aun así sé que no puedo caer en sus estúpidos juegos

-Si hubieras querido apoyarme, NO me hubieras hecho eso, si me "apoyaras" no hubieras permitido que TU hermano ME hubiera hecho DAÑO, tú y tu familia son las responsables de tanto dolor,- no podía parar mi enojo, con todo esto, su acoso, sus estúpidas escusas, lo de los malditos vampiros que están creando Híbridos, mi futura fiesta de compromiso y para acabar de rematar mi paciencia, la futura fiesta de compromiso de Lee y Jane-ya basta de meterte en la vida de los demás, ya basta de sus estúpidas disculpas, no puedo creer que creas que te puedo perdonar nada más con hablar conmigo de cosas que obviamente no son de tu incumbencia-escupí con furia.

-Pero Bella yo no…yo no- empezó a murmurar un tanto triste

-¡¿Tu no que?!- grite un poco enojada con tantas _estupideces||_

-Yo no merezco tu perdón- dijo un tanto cohibida, agachando su cabeza y sosteniendo un puño en el lugar donde está su corazón como si le dolería y mostrando una expresión de profundo dolor que casi me hizo perdonarla, pero la palabra mágica aquí era el _casi_

-Alice-dije en un tono un tanto dulce, el cual hizo que levantará su rostro con esperanza,- tienes razón en algo,-dije aun en ese tono mirándola con cariño,- Tú NO mereces MI perdón- murmure de una forma tan llena de rencor y enojo, mostrando una de mis peores miradas, que ella, simplemente abrió desmenuzada mente y mirándome en estado de shock durante un buen rato mientras yo disfrutaba de la vista que me brindaba- con tu permiso y sin él, me marcho-en mi interior me reí de su reacción, no sé si es porque empecé a juntarme con los Vulturi o cualquier otro motivo pero creo que sacaron lo malo que estaba en mí- Idiota- Susurre después que Salí al estacionamiento.

Decidí caminar un poco por el bosque, y cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo, sintiendo el viento en mi rostro y disfrutando de la sensación, el correr y saltar, el sentirse libre, sin ataduras, como volando, recordando la expresión de Alice, solo en ese momento sentí el arrepentimiento y en lugar del disfrute que tuve en aquel momento, llego dolor de haberla herido.

Después de 20 minutos corriendo me detuve y solo en ese momento me di cuenta que alguien me estaba siguiendo

-Tardaste en darte cuenta que te seguía-su tono era un tanto arrogante

-Nadie tendría que estarme siguiendo, y menos alguien que debe estar en clases-voltee sabiendo quien era-¿Qué quiere el señorito Cullen de mí?-no permitiría que algo como esto me molestara, pero sabía que podía estar en problemas con él aquí

-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué le haces daño a las personas que te queremos?- me pregunto como si eso no fuera normal, como si ellos me hubieran querido en algún momento, como si nunca me hubieran engañado

-Yo no lastimo a aquellos que me quieren, solo a basuras como ustedes

-Sé que estas enojada con lo que paso, pero piensas que esa es la manera de reaccionar, ofendiéndonos, gritando, haciéndonos sentir mal- me reprendió

-Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, TU igual que todos ustedes me engañaron, pensaba que era su familia, que era parte de ustedes, estaba dispuesta a dejar TODO, escúchame bien, ¡TODO por ustedes!- le grite al final-no me vengas con estupideces ahora por favor, yo no fui nada para ustedes, nada

-TU decidiste dejar todo, no nos culpes por tus decisiones, nosotros solamente hacíamos lo que TU querías, y lo que querías era convertiste- se justifico

-¡Claro que quería convertirme!, quería estar a su lado, pero fui tan estúpida al creer que ustedes también me querían-estaba cansada de todo, estaba a punto de empezar a sollozar, de repente sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor entonces todo se vino abajo y empecé a llorar sin restricciones, podía escuchar como lloraba sin lágrimas, como mis gritos de dolor llenaban en bosque donde estábamos, fue entonces que aquel dolor de haber herido a Alice comenzó de nuevo-Yo… yo no quería… ella no debería haber estado ahí… yo no quería-logre decir entre sollozos

-Lo sé, pero creo que te desquitaste con la persona equivocada, ella te quiere demasiado, y lo que le dijiste la hirió demasiado, no solo a ella, si no que a las dos, a ti y a ella-me susurro en mis oídos.

Seguimos abrasados un rato más, en lo que me tranquilizaba yo sola, cuando al fin acabe de sollozar el me miro a los ojos y me pregunto si estaba bien.

-¿Todo bien?-me pregunto mientras miraba esos ojos caramelo

-Creo que es hora de ir a clases-susurre un tanto tímida por haberme derrumbado de aquella manera

-Estoy de acuerdo-se levantó y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a parar, con un poco de miedo la tomo y me levante

-Que esto no salga de aquí, okey-le advertí

Puso una sonrisa burlona –No te puedo prometer eso pequeña Bella- decía mientras me despeinaba con una mano en mi cabeza, tal y como lo hacía Emmett, pero esta vez no era Emmett el que estaba a mi lado-pero aun así le diré a Alice que o querías decir todo eso- informo

-Has lo que quieras-pronuncie como si no me importara nada de eso

-Deberías irte a bañar para que sientan mi olor en ti-sugirió y estuve de acuerdo- de todas maneras solo falta una clase para que acabe el día-sonrió con arrogancia al saber lo preocupada que me sentía

-¡Rayos! me deben estar buscando-fue cuando busque mi celular y observando que tenía casi 30 llamadas perdidas por parte de Solomon y otras 20 por parte de Lee y como 15 mensajes de voz y otros 25 de texto.- me van a matar- dije con frustración

-Je, ese soy yo, aunque creo que no nos maten ya que estamos muertos-dijo con un todo de diversión e ironía

-No sabía que eras de los graciositos, aunque creo que es normal, al no acercarte mucho a mí, verdad Jasper, Nunca pensé estar en esta situación contigo en realidad

-Ni yo, pero las cosas son así, nos vemos Bella-se despidió mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta a Forks

-Aun no les perdono de todo lo que me hicieron-susurre mirándolo marchar

-Pero tú "odio" hacia nosotros ha disminuido, - me quede petrificada al escucharle hablar- ahora sé que aunque no nos has perdonarlos, aún nos estimas y nos quieres en el fondo del corazón, que tienes sentimientos puros a nosotros

-Y ¿eso te lo dijo tu don?- cuestione cuando ya podía hablar

-En parte si y en parte lo siento yo, no con mi don, si no por el haberte conocido

-Ni siquiera tuviste alguna conversación decente conmigo, no sabes como soy, no sabes cómo puedo reaccionar

-Pero te observe, sentí tus emociones, tus reacciones, tus formas de pensar, te observaba, te comprendía- no sé qué fue pero de repente ante mi salía uno de mis mayores miedos, que alguien supiera todo eso me aterraba, no podía dejar que nadie viera adentro de mí,- no tienes por qué tener miedo, es frustrante el sentir que un humano te tenga miedo, pero es más frustrante que tú, siendo una de nosotras me tengas miedo

-Déjame sola por favor- suplique

-Me marcho, pero solo para que te relajes-entonces se fue corriendo, dejándome sola en el bosque, decidí no ir a clases y me marche a casa para darme una ducha para lavar el olor que me dejo Jasper

PVJ (Punto de Vista de Jasper)

Mientras Bella se marchaba a su casa decidí que lo mejor era ir directo a casa junto con Alice, para hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que paso, y como lo esperaba, ella estaba en nuestra habitación, acostada y sintiéndose lo más miserable que pudiese, cuando llegue a su lado ella se lanzó a mis brazos y hundió su cara en mi pecho mientras sollozaba, cuando de repente la sentí ponerse rígida y levantar su cara

-Hueles a ella- me miraba con una gran interrogación

-Después de su confrontación decidí seguirla, ella lo siente, por su comportamiento-le decía mientras le abrazaba y sentía que su estado de ánimo mejoraba- se siente sola, traicionada, pero al mismo tiempo sufre al hacernos sufrir, sé que al principio lo disfruta pero luego su agonía es mayor, como la de todos al dejarla, como la de Edward al verla con otro

-Ella es mi hermana, aun después de todo- sollozo abrazándome más fuerte, ¡Ella es aun nuestra Bella!- grito mientras tenía una hermosa y enorme sonrisa en si cara, una sonrisa que desde hace 17 años que no veo

-Si Alice, ella es aun nuestra Bella- susurre atrayéndola más a mi lado un poco más, sintiendo el cambio de emociones que tiene, aquel donde el principal cambio es esa alegría y esa esperanza, una esperanza que poco a poco vi morir con el tiempo, pero que ahora ha regresado, y espero que para quedarse

Después de un par de horas escucho el vehículo de mis hermanos llegar y decido bajas, al salir de la puerta puedo ver que todos me miran y el enojo emanar de Edward, asiéndome una señal con la cabeza me pide que lo siga y empieza a correr por el bosque, después de un rato de carrera suficientemente lejano a la casa se para, voltea a verme y en instante me siento que el choque de la dura roca y el destrozo de esta, cuando pude reaccionar me di cuenta que Edward me había estrellado contra un acantilado que estaba a nuestro lado, y me sujetaba fieramente

-¿Por qué tienes su olor por todas partes?- me pregunto lleno de ira, mientras que yo apenas estaba un poco en shock por lo ocurrido-¡responde, maldita sea!- espeto zarandeándome y haciendo que entrara en razón, pero por desgracia para el su ira se fue volviendo parte de mí también, y todo mundo sabe que eso nunca es bueno.

Le patee en el abdomen para que me liberará de su agarre, lo cual lo aventó a varios metros de mi posición

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿No se supone que Bella te dejo de importar hace tiempo?- me burle de él- acaso Bella no puede estar con otro que no seas tú- sabía que estaba echando más leña al fuego, pero este enojo, el miedo y los celos que él me enviaba no ayudaban en nada-vamos Edward, ¿en que te afecta que ella haya estado en MIS brazos?- dije sonriendo

Esa fue la gota que derramo el bazo, Edward empezó a golpearme, claro que mi experiencia en la guerra era superior que un hombre enojado, le pude esquivar fácilmente y regresarle cada uno de esos golpes, después de un momento pude ver el odio en sus ojos, eso fue lo que me trajo a la realidad, él no me dolor y el odio que sentía no eran míos, eran de él, eran los Celos de él, su miedo a perder algo que ya sabía que no le pertenecía, su miedo al darse cuenta que ya no era suya, y que ella podía decidir con quién estar, con quien salir, con quien poder el resto de su existencia, el saber que ese alguien no podría ser él, fue cuando decidí dejar de pelear y empezar a hablar, lo tome por sorpresa y lo tire al suelo mientras lo ponía en una posición donde podía dejarle inmóvil, después empecé a enviar ondas de calma para que se tranquilizara, y así lo hizo, después le solté y me quede sentado a su lado mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato hasta que el hablo con algo menos que un murmullo o susurro

-Lo siento Jasper- lo podía sentir, el arrepentimiento y miedos

-No te preocupes hermano- fue cuando él me dio una diminuta sonrisa, tan pequeña de desapareció en ese mismo momento-puedo sentir tus emociones,-proseguí- aun le amas,- le solté como si hablara del clima, pero pude ver su tención,- le amas más que a ti mismo y solo te mientes al estar con Layla, te estas matando, pero como no puedes morir, solo te torturas, y eso lo harás toda tu existencia,- era doloroso para mi hermano, pero tenía que decirle lo que creía- lo único que lograste con dejarla fue hacerte daño a ti y a nuestra familia, y ahora no solo a nosotros, sino que también a Layla, dándole esperanzas falsa, ella no tiene la culpa de tus decisiones, y ahora, ni aquella que te dio todo no es nada tuyo, la abandonaste, la hiciste sufrir, la perdiste, y ELLA ya NO ES TUYA

-Ella no es mía-murmuro viendo hacia su pasado, ya que su mirada no estaba en el presente, no estaba aquí conmigo, estaba en su pasado con Bella, con la Bella que SI era SUYA

LO SIENTO POR NO ACTULIZAR ANTES! Lo siento, lo siento, pero espero que les guste, jeje quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte le los envían en un review jeje, de nuevo lo siento u.u y la verdad no voy a dar ninguna excusa por mi actitud y tardanza, así que si me quieren matar, lo pueden hacer, pero que sea rápido y sin dolor T-T

Cierto se me olvidaba decir que la competencia es muy reñida, Edward: 22 y Solomon: 21 votos


End file.
